Cruel Intentions
by Violentkitty
Summary: Ichigo and his stepsister Moka are rich a-holes lol and Ichigo's challenge is to make a virginal Rukia umm...well lose her virginity. Bascially like the movie but with Bleach characters AU OOC MATURE for lemons n language ICHIGO WONT DIE FYI
1. Bad Boys and Bad Girls

**A/N Ok here's a go at my favorite anime, Bleach and my fave movie Cruel Intentions ..yum! ok so this is IchiRuki for sure, sorry not much Rukia in this part because she isn't here yet but there is a mention. Plus I couldn't make Kathyrn a Bleach character because none fit for me...so I made her Moka from Rosario + Vampire...why not eh lol... Ok loves here goes enjoy!**

Present Day Tokyo-

Ichigo Kurosaki is sitting impatiently in a chair facing his therapist Dr. Unohana. His clothes are impeccable, wearing jeans that cost more than the chair he sat on and a crisp blue polo shirt with the collar popped, his orange hair was styled so it fell haphazardly in his eyes and he had a "I'm so sure of myself" grin plastered on his face as he waited to be "evaluated" by his female doctor.

Dr. Unohana just kept writing notes in her notebook, her long brown hair in an odd braid in front rather than in the back, she was a kind woman with soft eyes. But even kind women can be pushed too far.

"Jesus Ichigo, we've been at this for six months!"

"I know," he said smugly.

"And you haven't made an ounce of progress!" the doctor shook her head and sighed.

"I know," he said again and removed a cigarette from his coat that was behind his chair.

Dr. Unohana narrowed her eyes impatiently but didn't look up, "There is no smoking in my office."

Ichigo scowls and put away his cigarette and then taps his foot rudely to show his impatience.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is I don't."

Dr. Unohana just shakes her head and takes more notes.

Ichigo's scowl turns slightly mischievous and continues, " Look, I'm not like all the other kids in high school. I don't care about book reports and extra-credit. Teachers are idiots anyway. The only challenge out there for me is women. You see a girl you like. You pursue them. You conquer. You move on. It's exciting."

Dr. Unohana's expression remained stoic, "But you said you have the worst reputation."

Ichigo's amber eyes flickered, "I do."

"Well, don't you want to change that Ichigo?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his mop of orange hair and smirked, " Let me tell you something, doctor. Chicks love a guy with a bad rap. They say they don't, but they don't mean it. They all think that they're the ones that are going to save me. The trick is to let them think it's true."

Dr. Unohana's usually soft brown eyes flashed fierce for a moment and she said calmly, "I think that's all the time we have for today."

Ichigo leaned closer to the doctor, his eyes warm and his mouth fixed in an amused grin, "Same time next week?"

"No this will be our last session."

Ichigo seemed put off for a second and then said smoothly, "Why? I like spending time with you. You know, you're quite attractive for a woman your age. You have killer legs. Killer." he emphasized the last part.

Dr. Unohana seemed uncomfortable for a moment then said, "This is no joke Ichigo your father spends a lot of money to send you here, I'm just trying to help you.

"Don't be insecure, Doc. You're a big help," Ichigo then picked up a book of Freud and said, "He was a coke addict you know..."

Dr. Unohana's cool seemed to crack, "You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk on your face and try to work me over with charm, but guess what Ichigo it doesn't work. Not ever."

Ichigo seemed very amused suddenly and said in a low husky voice, "It works a little."

"No it doesn't. I see right through you.

"You do?" Ichigo feigned surprise.

Dr. Unohana stood up slightly to show she wanted him to leave and said in a tight voice, "I really hope you grow out of this immaturity, it will only cause you great trouble later in life."

Ichigo scowled, "Well you don't have to be a bitch about it," he sniffed. Ichigo got up swiftly from his chair and walked over to the doctors desk and picked up a framed photo of a pretty young girl and studies it suddenly.

"My daughter, Yuki." Dr. Unohana said curtly.

"Yummy."

Dr. Unohana's brown eyes went almost black, "Don't even think about it Ichigo, Yuki is an exceptional student and athlete and she is attending Tokyo U in the fall, she is way out of your league and too smart to fall for your line of crap!"

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit and he smiled slowly, "Care to make a wager on that doc?"

Dr. Unohana walked over to Ichigo and roughly shoved him towards the door, as if to say get the fuck out now, "Good luck in life Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled getting the hint and grabbing his jacket and halfway through the door he said, "What? Are you nervous I would win that wager?"

Dr. Unohana gives him one final shove out of her office, "Would you please leave!"

After he was gone, Doctor Unohana huffed and sat back at her desk, "asshole" she muttered to herself. She sits uncomfortably stewing in her thoughts for a moment and then rummages through her desk drawer for a minute and pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. She glances at the photo of her beautiful daughter Yuki and then hits speaker phone and dials.

"Yuki, its mom."

"Hi mom." Yuki's voice sounded muffled like she had been crying.

"Honey is something wrong?"

Yuki cried for a bit then says, "He told me he loved me and I believed him!"

Dr. Unohana's fist tightened, "Who told you?"

"You don't know him mom, I'm so stupid," Yuki's voice broke and she cries harder.

"Alright honey, it will be okay just take deep breaths and step out of the circle."

"Would you cut the psycho babble bullshit mom! There's pictures of me on the internet!"

"What kind of pictures Yuki?"

"Nudie pictures what do you think!" she sobs.

Dr. Unohana's face grew red with fury, "Jesus Christ Yuki how could you have been so stupid!"

Yuki sniffed," I don't know. He was just so charming. All he did was talk about how I had killer legs and how he wanted to photograph them. Things just got out of hand from there.

Dr. Unohana dropped the phone to the floor with a resounding thud. On the floor the phone screamed "Mom! ARE you THERE? MOTHER!"

Dr. Unohana ran out of her office and down the hall just in time to see Ichigo stepping into the elevator. "You son of a bitch!"

She raced down the hall trying to catch the elevator but the doors closed just in time to see Ichigo's smug face before they closed shut.

"You are gonna pay for this you little shit!" she screamed at the elevator which was now onto another floor.

Dr. Ukitake, a dentist in the office peered out and gawked at Dr. Unohana for using such colorful language.

"Oh fuck off Jushiro!" she said to him.

Ichigo pulled his red Porche into a red zone and parked it.

"You can't park here!" a meter maid yelled at him.

Ichigo smirked and shoved a stack of money into her breast pocket and proceeded to walk up to the town house in view.

Kurosaki TOWNHOUSE - LIVING ROOM -

A enormous living room by Tokyo standards, with a view that overlooks the park. Eclectic art from around the world emphasize the Kurosaki's passion for travel. SOOK-HEE, the Kurosaki's housekeeper sets a tray of sushi in front of -

Moka Kurosaki, a seventeen year old porcelain skinned WASP with all the grooming you could want in a high society child. She sits with a forced smile on her face and listens attentively as -

Bunny Inoue, a forty year old nouveau-riche socialite talks incessantly. Orihime Inoue, her beautiful teenage daughter, sits by her side. She wears a T-shirt with a Koala Bear on it.

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Orihime is going to be attending Oakwood with you this fall. You've always been an inspiration to Beau and I on raising her. We just hope she can rise to the high standards which you've set for her."

"I'll do my best," Moka says in a saccharine voice as Sook-Hee pours a dish of soy sauce in front of her. Moka says thank you and that will be all in a foreign language and Mrs. Inoue's eyes go wide.

"What was that?" Orihime inquires with wide gray eyes.

Moka flipped some long pink hair over her shoulder and said, "I was thanking her, Vietnamese is a beautiful language."

"Oh Moka is a straight A student at Oakwood as well as being President of the French club. Listen to whatever she has to say and you'll go far Orihime."

"Your too kind (in French)" Moka flashed Mrs. Inoue a huge smile.

Mrs. Inoue ate her act up wholly, "How do you do it Moka? I mean with all the peer pressuring that goes on in high school, where do you get your strength?"

Moka smiles and says, "I know this sounds corny but whenever I feel tempted I...(Moka takes out a large crucifix) turn to God and he guides me through life.

"That's beautiful" Mrs. Inoue was in awe of this girl clearly.

Orihime leaned closer to Moka and then said in a girlish small voice, "What are the boys like?"

"Ugh...Orihime! Is that the best you can do, please forgive my daughter, she has never been in a co-educational atmosphere.

"Don't worry, it makes sense. Most of the boys at Oakwood are very upstanding gentleman, however like any school there are the occasional bad apples."

Mrs. Inoue nodded profusely, "Like your step brother Ichigo. I cannot believe they didn't expel him after what he did to the school nurse!"

"I hear she is recovering quite well," Ichigo's deep voice came from the doorway and he sauntered over to the group and took a seat.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Inoue."

The older woman narrowed her eyes and said curtly, "You remember my daughter Orihime."

Ichigo leered at the innocent girl, "My, what a cute shirt your wearing."

Orihime blushed profusely at his suggestive gaze, "My father just got back from Australia."

Ichigo's lips curled into a smile, "How are things down under? Blossoming I hope."

Mrs. Inoue cut in, "Orihime is attending Oakwood in the fall."

"Outstanding." Ichigo kept eye raping the poor girl the whole time. And she was not completely lost on his gaze's purpose.

"What year are you in Ichigo?" the younger bosomy brunette asked.

"I'm what you call a fifth year senior."

"But I thought High school is only four years? Orihime squeaked.

"It is...unless you're a fuck up like me," with that he winked at Orihime and she blushed hard.

"Ahem..." Mrs. Inoue cleared her throat loudly, "I think we will be going now (aimed at Moka) Thanks for all your help, you truly are an inspiration."

Ichigo snorted softly at that.

Moka approached Orihime and smiled warmly, "I'll call you later and we will pick out your classes together okay dear?"

Orihime nods profusely, "Thanks Moka-san"

Moka smiled and her big purple eyes glowed, "No need for honorifics call me just Moka."

Orihime turned her big eyes to Ichigo, "Nice meeting you," she pushed up her big boobs a bit for effect.

"Ciao."

Mrs. Inoue grabs Orihime and pushes out of the room, "We are going NOW!"

Orihime follows her mother out the door and Moka closes it behind them.

"So do you plan on telling me what Mrs. White-trash and her dumb ass daughter are doing in my house?" Ichigo snipped.

Moka rolled her eyes and splayed her long gorgeous body onto the chaise and said, "I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing." Moka unscrews the crucifix she had been holding and the top part becomes a small spoon and the bottom a vial of coke, she takes a big sniff and her eyes go bright.

"The parental units called while you were out," she says.

"Lovely, how is your greedy whore mom enjoying Bali? Spending all my inheritance as usual?"

"Hopefully, though she suspects your derelict father is screwing the maid."

Moka uses her crucifix and snorts another bump of coke.

Moka eyed Ichigo suspiciously, "Whats up your ass today anyway, therapy not going well?"

"It was fine," Ichigo said and began to pace the room. "I'm sick of sleeping with these boring Tokyo cow debutantes." Ichigo walked over to where a nude Botticelli hangs. "Nothing shocks them anymore." Ichigo scratches his fingers on the nude's pubic area. "I'm beginning to think I'm losing my touch."

Moka rolls her eyes but says seductively, "Oh, poor baby. Well you can relax. I have a mission for you.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo's eyes fix their attention now to Moka.

_An image of a beautiful black haired boy in a preppy outfit flashes, he has bright blue eyes and looks very wholesome._

Moka begins, "You know Kaien Shiba, son of the illustrious Shiba family?"

"You mean the Nazi who dumped you over fourth of July weekend?"

Moka throws a sushi at him and Ichigo catches it, popping it seductively into his beautiful mouth.

"He didn't dump me, we had a parting of ways!" Moka tried to defend but Ichigo's knowing eyes stare her down.

"Alright he dumped me, happy?"

Ichigo smiled satisfied with himself.

Moka seemed to have a distasteful memory of her and Kaien together in a sexual manner and she grimaced, "I went to great lengths to please Kaien, you have no idea...Huge sacrifices were made on my part to please him."

"Swallow?" Ichigo asks amused.

Moka's eyes darkened, "What do you think?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Sorry."

"In any event, my feelings are now damaged and when I learned he fell for someone else, someone chaste...pure...innocent."

Ichigo interrupted her, "You don't mean?"

_An image flashed of Orihime's silly innocent face licking an ice cream cone and then the top falls on the ground, angry like a kid she sulks to her mother._

Moka frowns deeply and Ichigo snickers.

"I don't find this funny at all."

"So this is what your on about?" In Moka's sweet voice he mocks, "We will get together and pick your classes, yay!"

Moka's beautiful eyes knowingly sparkled, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, when I'm done with that brat, she'll be the premier blow job queen of Tokyo and poor little Kaien's heart will be shattered."

"Why go through Orihime and not just come after Kaien?" Ichigo was now curious to his step sister's dubious plan.

"Well if I come after Kaien it can be traced back to me and everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way."

Ichigo shrugged again, "I see your point but why should I care?"

Moka put a pale soft hand on Ichigo's shoulder which in turn made him shiver, "I need you Ichigo...I need you to seduce young Orihime and intriduce her to your world of decadence and debauchery."

Ichigo mulled this over a bit, "Sounds intriguing."

Moka's voice went low and husky as she played with Ichigo's collar, "She's quite cute you know, young tight body, beautiful big breasts, a tight ass and an uncharted pussy." Moka had been rubbing her one hand along her own breasts as she described Orihime for Ichigo and he licked his lips as his eyes went dark with lust.

Moka continued, "Be her Captain Picard, Kurosaki. Boldy go where no man has gone before."

Ichigo put his hand over Moka's where she continued to rub herself and thinking for a moment he says, "I can't."

Moka stiffened and then tossed his hand away from her body as if it were filth.

"Why the fuck not!"

Ichigo seemed annoyed when she pulled him away, "Oh come on Moka, it is too damn easy, "But I thought high school was only four years" he said mocking Orihime's naivety. "I mean, please. She knows nothing. She's seen nothing. I could have her under the table at Urahara's sucking me off before the appetizer arrived. Go get one of your moron friends of yours to do it. I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh but fucking your therapists daughter was a big challenge?" Moka said darkly.

"That, was just simple revenge, I already have a master plan I'm working on, something challenging," Ichigo said and picked up a recent issue of "Seventeen" magazine and chucks it at Moka.

Moka snorted, "I'm not interested in what Justin Bieber's latest fashion trends are thank you very much!"

Ichigo scowled, "Shut your face and turn it to page 64!"

She turns to the page. INSERT MAGAZINE ARTICLE: The title reads: A VIRGIN'S MANIFESTO. "Why I Plan To Wait Until Marriage," by Rukia Kuchiki. Age 17. Toba City, Japan.

The article had a header with a picture of a petite girl sitting in some flowers looking as if she was the Virgin Mary herself, her hair was black and looked silky as if it had never been roughed by the hand of a lover and her huge eyes were blue violet and looked wet as if she were a doe eyed deer.

"Jesus Christ, is she for real?" Moka said amused and annoyed simultaneously.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh yes I've read it over and over and over again. Daddy's little angel, a picture of chastity and virtue-yum."

Moka yawned, "Oh what do you plan on then, fly to her wittle tiny town and sweep her off her feet? Then fuck her senseless?"

"Well it just so happens she isn't in her "wittle" town anymore, her daddy Byakuya Kuchiki is our new headmaster at Oakwood. She's staying with my aunt just outside of the city while her Daddy sells his house. Can you imagine what screwing her would do for my reputation? The new headmasters virginal daughter...fucking her even before school starts," Ichigo licked his lips, "It will be my greatest triumph!"

"You don't have a chance in hell, this pure and chaste Rukia is way out of your league." Moka smiled happy to have clearly riled him up.

"Care to make a wager on that sis?"

Moka smiled devilishly, "I'll think about it."

Ichigo ticked his finger at her, "Oh well, duty calls. Time to add another chapter to my work of art." With that Ichigo held up his leather bound journal.

"Oh gee, your journal. How queer can you be really?"

Ichigo's face went dark, "Could you be more desperate to read it?"

Ichigo stood up to leave and headed for the door.

"Oh...Ichigo," Moka called out to him, "About that little bet of yours.."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks.

"Count me in."

Ichigo's face broke into a huge grin, "What are the terms?"

"If you lose, than that hot little Porsche of yours is mine."

Ichigo looked at Moka's gorgeously evil face, "And if I win?"

Moka walked over to him, her perfect body moving more gracefully than any human's should, "I'll give you something you've been jerking off about ever since our parents got married."

Ichigo's breath hitched slightly, "Be more specific."

Moka leans over to his ear her hot breath giving him goosebumps, "I'll fuck your brains out."

"What makes you think I'd go for that bet? That's a seventy thousand dollar car."

"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you."

Ichigo sneered at her, his pants feeling tighter suddenly.

Moka's voice broke his smutty train of thought, "Deal?"

"No way that car means everything to me!" Ichigo said but when Moka leaned over and licked her tongue over his lips a hiss escaped his mouth- she knew she had got to him.

Then Moka ran her long fingers through his scalp and whispered, "You can put it anywhere."

Ichigo's body jerked in reaction, "Even there?"

Moka used a little girls baby voice when she said, "It would feel sooooo yummy Ichi."

Ichigo hesitates a moment but then the brain down below made up his mind and he shakes her hand, "It's a deal than baby."

Moka skips away over to her chaise lounge and plops down, her skirt rising up on her milky thighs and she waves him off, "Happy hunting!"

**A/N Ok did you like it? I can't wait to write Rukia as the virginal princess and Ichigo a bad bad bad boy lol Please RnR I heart your faces for reading!**


	2. Nice to Meet Ya!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I had this chapter done so I'd thought I would post it to give you a little touch of IchiRuki time! Important read- even though I'm using this movie as inspiration there will be no Ichigo death, sorry but it won't happen, cuz I luvs him!**

**Anyways on with the show, oh and I don't own Bleach or Cruel Intentions.**

Chapter Two- Nice To Meet Ya

Just outside of Tokyo, deep in lush greens and hidden stately mansions there is the Rosemond Estate. It was enormous in size and two women were riding horseback through the property. Rukia Kuchiki was really loving the ride through the beautiful gardens, her laughter tinkled in the wind like chimes and she smiled as she spoke with her host Yoruichi Shihoin, Ichigo's aunt.

"It's a beautiful estate you have here Mrs. Shihoin," Rukia said, her unusual blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the bright sunlight.

"Thank you Rukia. These grounds have been with my people for over sixty years. Does your family do much riding?" Yoruichi's long purple hair seemed to float behind her like a proud sail as she rode, Rukia was instantly captivated by this woman.

Rukia paused, "Well...my mother and I used to ride a lot, er...before she got sick."

"I'm sorry about that," Yoruichi sounded sincere.

Rukia just shrugged and seemed to look in the distance at nothing, her once vivid eyes now looking dull, her horse snuffling brought her attention back to her companion.

"My Grandpa used to breed horses on his farm so I would come over and ride all the time."

"Well its nice that you can ride with me while your here, I'm glad Byakuya needs time to find a house, now we can all see each other," Yoruichi looked quite happy about something for a moment and then her face regained its normal composure

"In any event, Rukia darling, consider this your home for the time being."

"Thank you, it's so peaceful and quiet around here," the petite raven beauty replied to suddenly be startled by a loud shotgun sound in the distance.

"Wh...what was that!" Rukia exclaimed.

Yoruichi's face suddenly lit up like Christmas, "Ichigo's here."

In a few minutes both women were riding closer to what appeared to be a groundskeeper, Rukia wasn't sure, and a very tall orange haired boy. That boy was the one holding the shotgun. The supposed groundskeeper stood by the trap and the young man yelled, "Pull!"

A target flew through the air, "Die Motherfucker!"

He fires the gun, missing the target.

"Shit shit shit"

Suddenly a cat meows and Ichigo perks up and quietly reloads his gun, the cat meows again and Ichigo says, "Here puss puss puss..." he raises the rifle and begins to take aim.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi howls at him.

Ichigo instantly lowered his rifle to see his Aunt Yoruichi and a gorgeous brunette riding over to him. He just waves.

Yoruichi dismounts her horse and her and Ichigo embrace in a hug. "I've been looking for you everywhere, oh god how I've missed you," Ichigo's voice was sweet as honey.

Yoruichi has an odd look on her face at his new found overwhelming expressions of fondness, "I've missed you too, how are your parents Ichigo?"

"They're coming back next week. I write them everyday," Ichigo said brightly and Yoruichi seemed endeared by this and stroked his handsome face lovingly.

"Now, Ichigo this is Rukia Kuchiki, she will be staying with me for a few weeks."

"I guess that makes two of us. Welcome," now in closer inspection Rukia realized this was no boy she was looking at. He was a beautiful sexy man with a glint of something she could not quite place in his eye- was that mischief?

She took Ichigo's extended hand and shook it, it felt nice in hers.

Ichigo on the other hand was melting from the inside out, that magazine had done this girl no justice. She was incredible, gorgeous, almost edible. She was small and perfect, she looked like an object to worship, a delectable angel. He was instantly floored by her face her eyes her voice-all of it.

Ichigo looked at his aunt and said, "Why don't you head in and whip us up some of that spiked tea of yours? We'll take care of the horses."

Yoruichi raised a brow, "Anything for you, my dear."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile smugly at that, his aunt had always been very fond of him and enjoyed his overwhelming charms and usually fell for his fake polite boy act.

Ichigo then climbed onto his aunt's horse as she calls out, "Stay out of trouble you two."

"We will," they both say and Rukia scowled at him for some unknown reason.

Ichigo just smiled at Rukia and made a gesture with his finger for her to follow, she did of course.

ESTATE – STABLES

Ichigo and Rukia were in the stable alone putting away their riding gear and it was quiet, too quiet. So Ichigo spoke up, "What year are you going into?"

Rukia continued to not pay attention to him as she picked up and dusted herself off, "Um...Junior" she said without really looking at him.

"Got a boyfriend back home?"

Rukia jumped at the sudden personal question, "No."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

Rukia was now leaning on a wood beam and Ichigo was directly in front of her, his body language in control of this conversation.

"I don't know. Relationships seem too distracting. I'd rather concentrate on my studies."

"You a lesbo?" Ichigo asked not so eloquently.

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she kicked him right in the shin, "No!" Rukia turned away from him then and bent over to pick up the saddle. Ichigo looked up from holding his shin in pain to get an excellent view of her perfect tight ass.

"Nice," he said in a low voice.

Rukia let out a disgusted sigh, "Are you often this offensive on a first encounter?"

"I was just being honest. You happen to have a nice ass. S-o-r-r-y," he drew that sorry out for emphasis. Rukia just smirked and shook her head continuing struggling with the saddle and then she hears

"I read your teen beat manifesto."

Rukia stopped then and looked at him, right in his amber eyes, "You did?"

"Yes, I must say I found it rather appalling."

Rukia's face fell,"That's a first. Most people praised me for it."

"Well most people are morons. I mean who are you to knock what you've never experienced?"

Rukia brought a small beautiful hand to her chin and seemed to ponder Ichigo's words for a moment then said, "I wasn't knocking anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't actually experience the act of love until they are in love and that people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emotions."

Ichigo felt his chest ache suddenly and he didn't know why, her black hair was falling all over her shoulders as she rambled to him about her thoughts on sex. He couldn't stop looking at her, "Oh really?" he said then not thinking of anything better to say.

Rukia nodded suddenly and said knowingly, "Take yourself for example, you've slept with several women. Are you happier because of it?"

The tall boy suddenly looked floored and insulted, "How do you know I've been with several women?"

Rukia averted her eyes, "A friend wrote me."

Ichigo was now clearly pissed at this turn of events, "Well maybe you should get to know the person before you judge then instead of listening to some bullshit gossip."

Rukia eyed him, her large indigo eyes drawing him in, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you...but you still didn't answer the question."

Suddenly the silence between the two became uncomfortable and all the outside noises became much louder. Ichigo huffed and looked irritated, Rukia found this to be very cute and she scolded herself internally for that.

"Who the hell is taking the time to write letters, spreading this shit about me?" Ichigo's voice sounded strained as if he was trying to imagine the culprit.

"It's not really important," Rukia said in a breath.

Ichigo threw his hands in the air and feigned walking away, "Fine forget it. It's obvious that were not going to be friends."

Rukia seemed slightly amused at his antics, "Why are you being so dramatic?"

"Look, I've got a lot of problems and I'm trying to deal with them and the last thing I need is people spreading shit about me."

Rukia's eyes fell and she suddenly felt truly sorry and she put a hand on his neck and said, "Alright, I said I was sorry, look can we start over again? I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot." Rukia took her hand from his neck and he shivered slightly then she held it out to him for a handshake and he took it, oh how he wanted to lick her palm then.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said as if meeting him again for the first time.

Ichigo smiled at the little beauty with her small hand tightly in his, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia smiled and realized her hand was still in his and before he released it he said, "So, tell me, Rukia. I'm curious, since you've never had sex do you touch yourself?"

Rukia ripped her hand from his as if he had the plague and stormed out of the stables.

"What did I say?" Ichigo chuckled to himself, God he just knew how much fun this was going to be...Moka will lose this bet and I will win in every way possible he thought to himself.

**Yay! There ya go...some Rukia in there...Please RnR...let me know if u likey!**


	3. Kiss and Tell

**A/N Ok I know you all don't like a mean Ichigo but the story calls for him to be mean for awhile...so im not changing him yet...also I love Renji but I'm sorry Renji fans...I have to make some Bleach characters fit and I'm choosing who I want...cuz I can lol**

**Also thanks for reviews! And I don't own Bleach or Cruel Intentions!**

Chapter Three- Kiss and Tell

Inoue Apartment Downtown-

Orihime is playing the cello and a smart looking ink haired boy with glasses is watching her intently.

"That's good Orihime...really," Uryu Ishida says.

Uryu sat holding his own cello, a less than rich son of real estate developers, he had a good upbringing but wasn't as insanely rich as the Shihoins or Kurosakis. Uryu had kind eyes and was the smartest in his class, he was currently teaching Orihime Inoue cello for extra money.

"Now lets try the A minor scale."

Orihime makes an attempt but fucks it up badly, "Sorry Ishida-kun," she looks at him with wide eyes and he can't help feeling pulled in. The sound of Moka's stilettos clipping into the room interrupts the moment between the two.

"I suck I suck I suck!" Orihime says in embarrassment and Moka cringes at the ridiculous scene in front of her.

"Relax Orihime and take a breath," Uryu said evenly.

Moka watches the whole scene play out from the door, the two imbeciles are obviously flirting and even though Orihime's cello skills blow big time; Uryu is smiling and is ever so happy to be teaching her.

Moka ticked her finger to her head as an idea suddenly came about and she smiled devilishly before fully entering the room.

Uryu was playing a beautiful sonata then and Orihime looked as if she were swooning just listening to it and then Moka "accidentally" bangs her hand onto a table which causes a metal try to fall making the loudest of sounds.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Your playing was beautiful," Moka's formidable presence and exotic beauty was often intimidating, Uryu quickly stood looking uncomfortable and moved away from Orihime.

"Moka, this is Uryu Ishida, he is giving me music lessons over the summer," Orihime said in a less than confident voice.

Uryu approached Moka and shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Uryu is composing his first opera Moka," the bosomy girl chirped.

"It's based on the life of Doctor Martin Luther King," he interjected.

"Doctor King is my favorite..." Orihime said dreamily.

Uryu just shakes his head and laughs and Orihime looked up at him like he was a god sent angel. Moka cringed and averted her eyes from the sappy duo.

"Well...uh...I guess our hours up, same time tomorrow?" Uryu asked.

Orihime nods and both girls watch the boy leave, Moka's lips were upturned into a fixed smile but her mind was working overtime on how to use this against Orihime, this crush.

Izuru Kira's Townhouse, Connecticut-

Ichigo parked his Porsche outside his longtime friend Izuru's house and walked inside as if he lived there, didn't even knock. Ichigo stormed into the boy's room which at first glance looks like a typical teenagers room except there is homo-erotic art all over the place. Ichigo snorted aloud when he saw his friend sitting at his desk separating pot seeds form his stash, "Um...Blondie...hello!"

Izuru raised a light blond brow and look interested, "So...Ichigo, what can I do for you, need a bag?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No its much more serious than all that."

Izuru swiveled his chair around to face Ichigo who had been pacing his room, Izuru was Oakwood's resident drug dealer, boy stealer, and overall drama queen.

"Ok so...some fag, no offense"

"None taken," Izuru said quickly.

Ichigo continued, "Wrote a letter to this chick saying shit about me."

The blond's eyes went a little wide, "Well...any ideas who it could be?"

Ichigo scowled, "If I knew who it it was that person wouldn't be alive right now."

Izuru thought about Ichigo's conquest, which had been described to him in detail on the phone, "Where did you say she was from again?"

"Toba! But who the hell do I know in that crap city?"

Izuru smirked, "Renji Abarai."

"The football stud?"

Izuru nodded, "He was from Toba and I wouldn't be surprised if he was your rat!"

Ichigo seemed to think a moment and said, "It would make sense. Abarai hates me. I fingered his girlfriend at the game last year."

Izuru snorted shaking his head, "I doubt that bothered him."

"What do you mean?"

The handsome drug dealer pushed some blonde hair off his face and smiled knowingly, "Let's just say Renji likes tackling tight ends on and off the field."

"Are you shitting me?" Ichigo was getting excited with the prospects of what he could do if that was true.

"I shit you not. Abarai used to sneak in my dorm room drunk every month. We'd go at it for awhile, then as soon as he'd cum, he starts freaking out, You know- (mocking Renji) "What are you doing man? I'm not a fag. I'll kick your ass if you say anything."

Izuru shook his head, amusement playing on his face, "It's like, for Christ sakes Renji, you're gay, deal with it. The only reason I tolerate these sessions is that he has a mouth like a hoover."

Ichigo narrowed his amber eyes and then frowned, "Too bad he is in Toba for the summer."

"Not anymore. Football team started practice last week. Of course he has already called me to hook up."

Ichigo grabbed Izuru's shoulders in excitement, "Really? You think you could arrange a little get together tonight on my behalf?

Izuru smiled warmly at his friend, "Hmnm...I do believe Bravo is showing Spartacus on Television tonight."

"Outstanding!"

"Hey Ichi doll, you know this will cost you right?" Izuru's voice was always so smooth and his words came out in a way that made it hard not to like him.

"No problem, just make sure your front door is unlocked. Shall we say the "stroke of midnight" no pun intended?"

Ichigo grabs his friends hand to shake and put three hundred dollar bills in it.

Tokyo Park-

Moka and Orihime are sitting on a picnic blanket. A lavish spread all around them. Moka's long pink hair is under a huge sunhat and dark sunglasses are on her face. She looks like the perfect picture of class. Moka was currently sitting behind Orihime braiding her auburn hair and trying to get as much info from her as possible.

"So, rumor has it that you went on a date with Kaien Shiba? I hear he is very nice."

Orihime giggled, "He is alright, he kept talking about this bulimic headcase he dumped over the fourth of July."

Moka fingers tightened in Orihime's hair as she "accidentally" jerked the braid harder than needed," Really? Bulimic headcase eh?"

Orihime didn't notice the danger in Moka's voice as she continued, "I know right? What a loser that girl must be!"

"Anyway Kaien invited me to his house over the weekend."

"That's great." Moka pressed.

"I don't know Moka, I'm kind of scared."

"Scared? What are you scared of silly girl?"

Orihime absentmindedly played with her hair, "Ah...duh! Boys. I've never even gone to first base with a guy. What do I do?"

Moka's eye twitched, "Haven't you ever practiced with one of your girlfriends?"

"Eww. No that's gross!" Orihime scrunched her face up to show her disgust.

Moka let go of her hair and shook Orihime slightly to get her attention, "Umm. NO. It is not gross. How else do you think girls learn? Here turn around and face me."

Orihime turned to face Moka and the pink haired beauty then removed her dark sunglasses.

"Now close your eyes and wet your lips," she commanded.

Orihime looked stunned, "Are you for real?"

Moka's patience was getting thin, "Do you want to learn or not child!"

Orihime seemed to falter than and said, "I...I...guess, it still sounds gross."

Even so Orihime wet her lips and closed her eyes and Moka leaned in and kissed her chastely on the mouth.

"See that wasn't so bad."

Orihime looked relieved, "It was nothing," she said proud of herself and slightly embarrassed she had made a big deal.

Moka turned her big purple eyes directly at Orihime and she said softly, "Let's try it again, only this time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. When I do that I want you to play with my tongue with yours, that is first base."

Orihime now looked scared again but said, "ok."

"Eyes closed," Moka reminded her.

Orihime does as she says and closes her eyes. Moka then leaned in, her mouth hovered over Orihime's for a second letting her feel her hot breath on her lips then Moka kisses her again. Except this time it was longer and deeper, she continued to kiss the brunette and pushed her tongue into Orihime's mouth. Orihime responds immediately and they begin to make out. Moka noticed Orihime's hands were now on the ground gripping the grass for dear life, she smiles inwardly and continues her seduction. Moka placed a pale silky hand on Orihime's thigh and moves it under her dress. Orihime let out a soft sigh and then Moka breaks away from the kiss. Both girls share a look and a smile.

"See. Not bad?" Moka questioned.

Orihime's face was flushed and she was breathing hard, "That was cool.."

"Maybe you should try it on your friend Uryu sometime?"

"What are you saying?" Orihime said blushing hard.

Moka feigned surprise, "Oh come on, you can't see he is crazy about you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Moka just nods still smiling, she was thinking that this girl tasted like red bean paste...very odd.

Then Orihime opened up, admitting they had been exchanging love letters and how they both secretly are in love with each other but Orihime was too afraid to tell her mother.

Moka grabbed Orihime dramatically, "Listen to me. Your mother must never know. Never."

"Did you hide the love letters?"

Orihime nodded, "Yes. They're in this doll house in my room."

Moka smiled, "Bring me copies of the letters, if it's one thing I know it is love letters. I'll have Mr. Ishida eating out of the palm of your hand. Perhaps I can even arrange a get together for the two of you at my house."

Orihime looked stunned, "You would do that for me Moka-san?"

Moka growled lightly, "Don't call me that! And of course I'll do that for you, were friends right?"

Orihime seemed to bubble over, "Best friends!"

Rukia's Guest Room at Rosemond-

Rukia sat reading a book in her soft guest bed. She glanced at a picture of her dead mother, Hisana, which was placed on the nightstand next to the bed. Rukia was trying very hard to be positive lately, so she smiled to herself knowing her mother would be proud of her choices in life.

Rukia had her black hair pulled up into a loose pony tail today and she had chose a light purple sun dress that just fell onto her thighs, she looked healthy and radiant. Reading quietly still, she suddenly heard singing coming from outside. She scowled not being able to concentrate on her book anymore and walked out onto the balcony to see what the source of the noise was.

The night was beautiful outside, the moon large and she could hear crickets chirping in the distance. From the balcony she could see Ichigo lying in a floating pool chair and sipping a cocktail and listening to his Ipod. He was singing Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" in German.

The effect of Ichigo shirtless was not lost on the pure Rukia and she felt her face go warm. He was long and lean and tan, his chest was well defined and his wet orange hair hung carelessly into his eyes. He looked so damn hot. Rukia felt herself unbutton the top button of her tiny dress just to seek relief form the sudden lust she was feeling for this inappropriate young man.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" she yelled form the balcony.

Ichigo turned one eye up above him and said in a low voice, "You talking to me?"

"Look, I know this is your house and all, but do you think you could keep it down? I'm trying to read."

Ichigo hopped off the pool chair and into the water, he came back up chest glistening with water in the moonlight, "What'cha reading?"

Rukia paused, still feeling the effects of his near nudity making her dizzy, "The Fountainhead."

"Great book," Ichigo commented running his hands through the water absentmindedly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes skeptically, "Oh you've read it then?"

Ichigo saw the doubt in her large eyes and suddenly felt insulted. He watched her wait for his response, her small purple dress blowing up in the light summer wind, her little milky legs and thighs exposed to him at such an angle, he couldn't picture a more beautiful human in his mind.

"Several times. I'm not as dumb as I act, you know. When Howard Roark makes loves to Dominique Francon...most romantic scene in all of literature."

Rukia looked shocked, "Romantic? He rapes her."

"That's a matter of opinion," Ichigo snipped.

Rukia seemed slightly annoyed, "You need professional help."

Ichigo's amber eyes looked up to her and they were sparkling with the reflection of the water, Rukia felt herself involuntarily going weak in the knees, "Why don't you come join me for a swim and we'll discuss it?"

"At this hour? I don't think so."

Ichigo splashed some water into the air for effect and said, "Oh come on. Quit acting like a geriatric and get in the pool!"

"Gee with an invite like that, how can a girl refuse?"

Ichigo's face fell and then he tried another approach, "Please?"

Rukia sighed and shook her head at her own stupidity, "Give me a minute. I'll be right down."

"Thank you." Ichigo said from the pool and then he dunked his head under as Rukia vanished back into her room probably to find a suit. Ichigo couldn't believe his luck that he would get to see the pure flower near naked.

**A/N Okay that's all for now! I hope you like my story and I promise next chapter IchiRuki pool fun! I will remind you though that this isn't a "happy slappy" story so there will be moments your hating me...lol...but keep reading! and don't forget RnR**


	4. Big Boys Don't Cry

**A/N I want to apologize to Renji fans first and foremost...lol... Also thanks for all the reviews! I love it! **

_Chapter Four- Big Boys Don't Cry_

Ichigo ducked in and out of the water playing with the reflections from the moonlight while he waited for Rukia to put on a suit and join him, his cellphone rang from the pool edge and he picked it up.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the caller id, prepared for the worst, "Fuck her yet?" he heard Moka's voice ask on the other line.

"I'm working on it," his voice came back with clear annoyance.

"Loser."

"Blow me."

Moka laughed on the phone, "Call me later."

"Okay," then he hangs up the phone and lights up a cigarette.

Rukia suddenly emerged into the pool area wearing a small white bathrobe, "That junk will kill you, ya know?"

"Wow, really? I had never heard that!" Ichigo mocked her but then quickly flicked his cigarette into the bushes.

He treaded water away from her as she perched herself on the edge of the pool. The blue lines dancing and sparkling off the water played all over her alabaster skin and made her eyes look even larger and bluer than normal.

Suddenly Ichigo was hating that bathrobe she had on.

Rukia suddenly pulled out a letter, "You know it amazes me that someone as bright as you can be so horrible."

Ichigo scowled, "What? Another letter from your friend?"

Rukia smirked at him, her eyes full of mischief, "This is my favorite part," then she began to read said letter, " Even more treacherous and dangerous than he is charming and fascinating. He has never taken a single step or spoken a single word without some dishonorable or cruel intention. Every young girl he has successfully pursued has regretted it."

Rukia seemed content that Ichigo was now clearly pissed and she stifled a laugh.

"You know you could at least have the decency of telling me who's saying such untrue and horrible things about me so I might have the opportunity to confront them face to face. Besides how do you know it's not some girl who's pissed off at me for dumping her?"

Rukia laughed aloud now, "I highly doubt it."

"Give me the fucking letter!"

Ichigo lunged forward at her trying to take the letter from her hands and he successfully wets the bottom of her flimsy bathrobe, she scoots back, smiles at him, then rips up the letter.

Ichigo scowled deeply, "Why did you do that?"

"The last thing I need is you creeping into my room searching for this letter while I'm sleeping or something."

Ichigo pursed his lips and mocked her, "Is that the last thing you need? My your clever."

Rukia huffed and jammed the pieces of the letter into her bath robe than slips off the robe completely.

Ichigo's throat went dry.

Rukia had on a dark purple string bikini that made her light skin and small features appear ethereal in the moonlight. The suit was tiny and held on by only a few strings on the sides that Ichigo wanted to undo with his teeth. Her small breasts were firm looking and her stomach was flat not muscular just perfectly smooth and flat, he imagined running his hot tongue down past her belly button and beneath that tiny bikini bottom.

"How's the water?" Rukia's voice broke his daydream and then she dove into the pool.

Rukia came up form the water her black hair wet and it was plastered to her back and chest and Ichigo started to feel like he had less control with this girl than he usually liked, he was nervous- she was making him nervous.

Ichigo moved closer to her in the water, "You're right you know."

"About what?" Rukia mused.

"About what you said today in the stables, I'm not a happy person."

Rukia frowned a bit and Ichigo thought her pursed little pink lips were adorable.

Rukia continued, "I never said that."

"You implied it."

Rukia's face fell more and she said, "Look I didn't mean to give you a hard time."

Ichigo moved even closer to her, his hand brushed hers under the water and he saw her pale face go pink.

"No it's okay. I mean I look at you with all your morals and values and well...YOU seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you. No bullshit."

Rukia seemed caught off guard by that, "Thanks?"

Ichigo just continued, "Seriously, you're amazing. You have everything going for you. (counts off with his fingers) You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. You're everything I want in a girlfriend."

Rukia chuckled at his reverie "Shut up Ichigo."

Ichigo was now face to face with her in the warm pool water, her small breasts bounced on the surface and he was slightly ogling her. "I wasn't kidding Rukia, I'd like to take you out sometime."

Rukia now noticed the close proximity and treaded water away from him slightly, "Look, I'm flattered but, seriously, it would never work."

Ichigo's face pouted, "Why not?"

"Because you act like a pig."

Ichigo scowls then swims towards her, "Do you deny there's an attraction between us?"

Rukia looked at the tall man, his eyes seemed genuine but the letter had said...

"I don't deny it...but," now Rukia was nervous, "I don't want to answer that, look were friends."

"Awww...Rukia you don't find me cute?" Ichigo flexed his muscles a bit for her jokingly, "Look at these muscles!"

She laughs and splashes water at him, "You're not my type."

Ichigo suddenly smiled, "Fine, friends it is, I can live with that."

Ichigo held open his large arms for a hug and against Rukia's better smarts she hugged him tightly, happy he had come to terms with a new-found friendship.

Suddenly Rukia's happy face contorted into horror, her half naked and wet body was hugging him and she immediately could "feel" that he was naked in the pool, his member was erect and pressed to her stomach and the muscular wall of his chest seemed to burn into her small body.

"Uh! Your naked!" Rukia gasped.

Ichigo grabbed her face and licked her lips playfully, "It is my house ya know."

Rukia pushed Ichigo off her, "That's repulsive!"

"What's the big deal? We're friends. Haven't you ever seen your friends naked before?"

Rukia's face was burning with blush now, she could still feel the heat on her body from his previous location. She was disgusted and turned on simultaneously how could someone have such a big ego and be so bold! She also was disappointed for the way her body reacted to his, if she was a lesser person she might have let him fuck her right there in the pool, but she wasn't, she was Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia pulled herself up out of the pool giving him a final flash of her tight ass and sharply warned him, "Get some manners!" Rukia stomped towards the house, clearly pissed to no end.

"Sorry I didn't know you were peenaphobic."

Rukia stopped and flipped him off.

"Uh oh...naughty naughty. Ten Hail Mary's for you missy," he said jokingly happy to have gotten the best of her. Then as she was gone he said, "Good night beautiful," and dunked back under the water to cool off his hormones.

Later Ichigo had dried himself off and changed into some dark jeans and a crisp blue button down shirt, looking at his Rolex he realized it was near midnight.

Ichigo had driven to Izuru's and was now currently pressing his ear to the blond's bedroom door. He could hear moaning, "Oh baby...oh baby..."

Ichigo smirked, "Baby?" He looked at his watch again and snorted, "Right on time."

In Izuru's bedroom, Renji Abarai all-American stare football player for Oakwood prep is busy getting a blow job from Izuru under the covers.

"Oh God...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna …." Renji was mewling for release.

Suddenly the door swings open and Ichigo walked into the room. Then feigning innocence he says absentmindedly, "Hey Izuru, did I leave my...Holy shit!"

"Jesus H Christ!" Renji howls and pulls the covers over his face. Ichigo just smiled and took a seat as if nothing odd was happening, he lights a cigarette, Renji was still and unmoving under the covers.

Ichigo smirked, "Renji is that you under the cover?"

Still under the covers a muffled voice said, "Get the fuck out of here!"

Ichigo walks over to the bed and yanks the covers off the bed, revealing Renji and Izuru in quite the naked predicament.

"Whoa!" Ichigo said amused.

"I told you to lock the door Izuru!" Renji yelped.

Izuru smiled innocently, "I thought I did?"

Renji snarled and said to Ichigo, "Look Kurosaki. This was the first time I've ever done something like this. I was -"

Ichigo cut in apathetically, "Really drunk and blah blah blah blah.."

"Please don't tell anyone. This could ruin my career."

"Your career? What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation your father's going to feel when he finds out his pride and joy is a fudge-packer."

"Hey hey hey. Careful Kurosaki, he's not a fudge-packer. Cum chugger yes but not a fudge-packer," Izuru said with an amused voice.

Renji ignored Izuru and looked right at Ichigo, "Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Let's just forget the whole thing!"

The orange haired boy seemed to think a moment then said, "Hmmm...nah. I can't help you there, this is too good to pass up."

Suddenly the all-American football stud begins to cry.

"After all, it is you who's bad-mouthing me to Rukia Kuchiki."

Renji looked surprised and wiped tears from his handsome face, "Rukia Kuchiki? I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo scowled, "Come on Renji. You're the only one who knows Rukia, the truth will save you."

Renji was now sobbing again, "I swear on my life, I never said a word to her about you!"

Izuru cut in, "Ichi...I think he's telling the truth, Renji couldn't write a grocery list let alone a letter."

Ichigo sighed, "Alright alright Renji I believe you. Stop crying. Your secrets safe with me."

Renji wiped his eyes and looked pained and hopeful simultaneously.

"However, this whole incident's kind of turned me on," Ichigo unzipped his fly, "You get my point?"

Renji looking completely defeated, crawls off the bed and over to Ichigo, Izuru just shakes his head and smiles. Renji then places his hand on Ichigo's thigh when-

"Jesus Christ! I was only kidding! What do you think, I'm gay? My God, haven't you had enough for tonight."

"Our boy just can't get enough dick, "Izuru said with a raised brow.

Renji looked appalled at them both, "You sick son of a bitch."

Both Izuru and Ichigo laughed hysterically.

Ichigo then stood up, still laughing, and said, "I'll leave you guys alone. (In a mocking macho voice) Score one for the team, Renji!"

Right as Ichigo was about to walk out of the room he stopped, "Come to think of it, there is something you can do for me Renji..."

**A/N Hmm...if u haven't seen the movie, I wonder what Ichigo wants from Renji? Any thoughts... Also I'm surprised at the number of reviewers who haven't seen this film, I think its a cult classic. Oh ya RnR is u want more! Love you readers!**


	5. Nobody Likes Me

**A/N Ok this one is a bit long and IchiRuki fans...some parts might make you cringe, but I promise it is all important to the story. Also I must reiterate, ICHIGO WILL NOT DIE-NO WORRIES FOLKS. Another thing MOKA IS NOT ICHIGO'S BLOOD SISTER THEY ARE STEP SIBLINGS... **

**Anyways I changed this up a bit from the original storyline and added some of my own stank on it :-) Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own Bleach or Cruel Intentions**

**Chapter 5- Nobody Likes Me**

Rukia was breathing hard as she jogged on her morning run. She had on little black running shorts that fell just below her ass cheeks and a orange sports bra. She always prided herself on taking care of her body physically- since her poor mother hadn't been blessed with good health.

Rukia suddenly heard the whirring of a motor and she turned jogging backwards a little to see Ichigo driving a golf cart coming up the way, obviously to catch up to her.

Rukia just scowls not wanting an intense moment right now during her morning routine and knowing nothing about Ichigo wasn't intense.

"Need a lift?" Ichigo asked playfully as he caught up to her.

Rukia's scowl deepened, "No thank you."

"How are you today?" Ichigo asked brightly.

Rukia eyed him as she came to a stop and so did the golf cart, "Oh, give it up."

Ichigo smiled and then laughed, "Oh right, last night. I guess I owe you an apology."

Rukia poked her finger right into his chest, her blue violet eyes fierce, "Look, I'm not going to speak another work to you till you realize you cannot intimidate me!"

Ichigo looked truly and innocently wounded, "I said I was sorry."

Rukia huffed and continued her jog leaving a confused Ichigo.

For a moment Ichigo truly felt fed up with the whole situation, he had no idea why she was so difficult to win over and was this really worth it? He looked at her running figure ahead, her small ass looking athletic and her black pony tail bobbing behind her. She ran with such grace and confidence- yes it was worth it.

Quickly Ichigo had caught up to her, jogging in dress slacks, a red polo, and dress shoes. He was going to great lengths for this chick.

"Have a nice sleep last night?"

Rukia noticed Ichigo running beside her, his long legs making it easy for him to keep up, "It was fine."

"I wish I could say the same for myself. I was up thinking about you all night."

Rukia blushed than cursed herself for lack of control, "I thought we agreed that we were going to be friends?"

Ichigo sighed, "Yes, well unfortunately I can't just switch the "on" button to "off." The sad fact of the matter is that you've unintentionally rubbed off on me."

Rukia stopped running and turned to him, her chest heaving a bit from the exercise, "And that's a bad thing?"

Ichigo averted his eyes a bit bashfully, "I'm trying to better myself, but the one person who can help me is the same one pushing me away."

Rukia's eyes flashed bright with irritation, "I'm not here to be your savior Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes were pools of hot amber and he looked directly into her eyes, "Well try this one on for size, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Rukia snorted, "You don't even know me!"

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes, but only when it's mutual. And this is far from mutual Ichigo!"

Ichigo's face fell, and in his head he made a mental note that she was going to be tough as hell to crack.

"Ouch. Do you think we could spend some time together this morning?"

Rukia shook her head, her inky ponytail following her negative answer, "I can't I'm seeing a friend."

"Who?"

Rukia felt a pang of annoyance in her chest, "Why! That's none of your business."

Ichigo persisted, "How about tonight?"

Rukia shook her head again, "I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"That's also none of your business," she said, her voice softer this time.

They had both long stopped running and were now bantering uncomfortably face to face. Rukia's absolute refusal to include Ichigo in any of her comings and goings was truly making him unhappy.

Rukia could see the boy's sudden grim face and wondered if he truly was hurting.

"Tell me what to do Rukia!" "Tell me how I can win your heart. I'll do anything. I can't get you out of my head."

Ichigo had realized his own voice suddenly had a desperate tone and he wondered if it was real or just really good acting, he was sure the line was becoming thin between the two.

"You truly want to do something to make me happy?"

"Yes," Ichigo answered immediately.

"And you promise to abide by it?" Rukia was being oddly calm with her words.

"Without question," he said firmly.

"Alright then," she said, "I want you to leave and go back to Tokyo."

"What!"

"If that's a problem, then I'll make arrangements to stay with some friends."

Once again Ichigo had found himself beyond pissed, he just stood there thinking-thinking hard, he saw her eyes waver for a moment but then they held a firm intense look.

"I'll leave this afternoon. Happy?" he snipped at her not disguising his anger at all.

Rukia frowned, "It's not about being happy. You can I can't..."

Ichigo threw his arms up in aggravation, "Goodbye." Rukia watched the orange haired boy jog away from her back towards the house. She was relieved and sad, relieved because the temptation of falling into his lustful lifestyle would be gone, and sad because she wanted so bad to have him.

* * *

Later on at lunch time just as Rukia had said, she had plans. She and her old friend Renji from Toba were walking on the beach. Both seem thoughtful and are gazing out onto the ocean.

"So, he told you he's falling in love with you? I've never known him to say those words before."

"Really? I thought he said it all the time?" Rukia didn't hide her surprise to her red headed companion.

Renji was getting stares from girls on the beach as they walked by, his tall body was covered in tribal tattoos and he was in perfect athletic shape. Too bad he had no use for all that.

"That's not his style Rukia, one thing I can say about Kurosaki is that he always speaks the truth."

Rukia snorts and suddenly has a very lost expression on her face.

Renji seemed to notice her disbelief of what he said, "What's up?"

Rukia shrugged, "Nothing."

"Well...is there something going on between you two?"

The raven haired girl sighed loudly, "No. I mean. I don't know? I guess?"

It was quiet for a moment then she said, "What else do you know about him?"

Renji shrugged, "Not a whole lot. We take some classes together. He's got a bad rep, but it's mostly bullshit."

"What do you mean," Rukia was curious as to what he meant.

"Well a lot of people at school are jealous because he is loaded."

Rukia sighed and looked out onto the ocean for an answer, her hair blew up into the wind and suddenly Renji looked at the innocent small girl and felt extremely guilty.

"Renji...I don't know I've been hearing some awful things about him.."

"From who?" Renji asked.

Rukia gave him a serious look, "I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy."

Renji picked up Rukia's small hand and folded his large much warmer hand over hers, "Rukes, how long have we been friends?"

Rukia let out a defeated sigh, "Forever."

"Now it's my job to look out for you. You're like a kid sister to me. Do I look like some sort of gossip queen?" Suddenly Renji wanted to cringe at the word "queen."

Rukia smiled suddenly and let out one of her tinkling laughs,"Ok...you promise not to say anything?"

Renji put a hand to his heart as if to pledge, "On my mother's life."

"Okay..here goes..."

* * *

In another part of the city Ichigo is driving down the highway towards Tokyo, his cellphone glued to his ear and listens with great interest to the caller.

* * *

"That nosey bitch! Are you sure?"

Rukia had skipped off to buy them some drinks from a vendor and Renji is on a payphone out of her sight.

"I'm positive."

Ichigo growls over the phone, "Did you do everything I asked you to?"

"Yes."

"You told her I never said I love you before?" Ichigo had to be sure Renji played this right.

"Yes damnit! I told her everything you told me to say!"

There was a pause on the line, "Do you think she bought it?"

Renji sighed, "Yes, I'm pretty sure she did."

"Pretty sure or sure sure?"

Renji dropped his head, "I'm sure."

"I'll be in touch," with that the line went dead.

**Kurosaki Townhouse- Tokyo**

Moka is sitting in front of the television scowling at a video of Ishida and Orihime playing the cello together, laughing, flirting, but doing absolutely nothing of value.

"Christ! Enough with the music! Fuck her already!" Moka spat, throwing the remote at the T.V.

Ichigo burst into the living room interrupting his step-sister's tirade, "You would not believe what-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Moka cut him off, "Shh!"

Still playing on the television is Ishida finishing a song and Orihime applauding like some dumb cow. She continued to watch their childish and awkward flirting as Ishida shakes her hand goodbye.

"Idiot!" Moka shook her head in disgust, "These two are so hopeless..."

Suddenly Moka turned around realizing Ichigo had just been all riled up to tell her something, "So...what's wrong with you then?"

Ichigo excited about his new gossip plopped onto the couch right next to her and she growled slightly in aggravation.

"You ready for this? I've recently discovered that our good friend Mrs. Inoue is the one who sent the letter to Rukia urging her to stay away from me."

Moka's purple eyes flicked and her lips curled up into a smile, "How intriguing..."

Ichigo nodded, "I now plan to devote all my energies to destroying the douche bag. Any luck corrupting her daughter?"

Moka threw her long arms over her head in annoyance, "Hell no that girl is dense as hell!"

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "Call Orihime up and get her to come over. I'll bust that cherry in a heartbeat."

Moka sighed even more aggravated, "Well dummy, the plot thickens it seems my Orihime has fallen for her music teacher."

Ichigo chuckled, "Ooo, I'm sure Mrs. Inoue will love that.

Moka nodded, "Not to mention Kaien Shiba. Unfortunately Uryu is moving with the speed of a Special Olympic bobsledder."

Ichigo raised an orange brow at his step-sister's obvious frustration, "What's your plan of attack?"

Moka's eyes got very dark, "I rat out Orihime to mommy. Mommy goes ballistic and ends their little love fest. Boo Fuckin Hoo!"

Moka's well endowed chest was now heaving with fury and her eyes were wild, usually this was when Ichigo's fantasies about her would start to run rampant. Something today felt different, she wasn't petite, she didn't have silk black hair that if you got close enough smelled like flowers, and her eyes weren't filled with an innocence to break your heart. Frankly he was less turned on and more weirded out by her fixation on the girl.

"But who will they turn to for help?"

Moka smiled and sat on Ichigo's lap, " Orihime is planning to go away with Kaien next week. I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakening."

Ichigo grimaced, "That thing? I'd rather speed up your sexual awakenings..."

Moka snorted, "Like you need to teach ME anything..."

Ichigo fell back into old ways and he began to rub Moka's shoulders, "I'm at your service."

Moka moaned a bit, "Thank you. Mmmm, that feels good."

"Oh sis you're so tense..."

Moka stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, "I hate it when things don't go my way, it makes me so horny.."

"I hate it too."

Ichigo removed his hands form her shoulders and slides one hand under her skirt.

"Oh baby, your soaking."

Moka sighed, "I know."

Moka closed her eyes and her long dark lashes cast a shadow on her cheeks, she reached over and rubbed his crotch and began unzipping his fly.

Ichigo let out an involuntary moan and he heard Moka say in a husky voice, "Any luck with your girl?"

Ichigo's eyes were closed now enjoying her touch, he had so much sexual tension built up from Rukia over the past days, "Any day now..."

Suddenly Moka's hand was gone, "Well, let me know when you do. Until then- no pussy...sorry babe."

Moka gets up off the couch and skips off to her bedroom.

"Bitch," Ichigo hissed, he closed his eyes again leaning back on the couch imagining hands running over his chest, touching his face, small pink lips licking his cock, and big blue innocent eyes staring at him, Rukia's eyes.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo was laying in bed feeling rather unhappy, between his bitch step-sister and Rukia not warming up to him, he felt very insecure.

The orange haired grump kept looking at his cellphone over and over, finally he grabs it up and dials.

"Hi, it's Ichigo...I didn't wake you did I?"

In the guest room at the Rosemond estate Rukia is sitting in bed talking on the other end of the phone.

"No, not at all."

"Well, I was just calling to see how you're doing, how was your date?" Ichigo's voice sounded strained on the other line, Rukia felt a pang of sadness to hear him sound so defeated.

"I'm...I'm alright, but it wasn't a date. He's just a friend."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Ichigo said rather softly, "Well, I was just calling to tell you I was thinking about you and I...I miss you. I'll let you go."

"Wait!" Rukia blurted out, "Don't hang up."

"Okay?"

"What are you doing? She asked.

Ichigo was surprised she asked and rolled over onto his stomach like a high school girl on the phone, "Well...I was trying to sleep but I can't get your big beautiful eyes out of my dreams.

Rukia blushed on the other line, "I will admit...I also am missing your company?"

Ichigo feigned hurt, "Just my company?"

Rukia sighed into the phone, "No...maybe more of you.."

Ichigo felt himself smiling like a fool, "The part you felt in the pool?"

"Ichigo.." she warned.

"No, I'm through with my childish games when it comes to you. Can I see you soon?"

"Sure."

"That's all the hope I need Rukia, OK well you have a good night."

"I will..." Rukia seemed to want to say something but then she just said, "Good night, call me tomorrow."

"I will."

Ichigo shut his phone and tried closing his eyes once more, he was focusing on a blond named Gretchen he had laid a few weeks back for a dream-scape.

"_Oh...Ichigo..." the blond moaned as he put two fingers into her tight pussy. The girls eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy and as Ichigo pumped his hand in and out of her slick sex, he kissed her little pink lips fiercely. Suddenly Ichigo felt something out of place and gazed down at the writhing creature below him, and big blue eyes had refocused on him, "What's wrong babe?" That voice...that body...it was of course Rukia. Ichigo frantically threaded his fingers into her silky hair and kissed her till he couldn't breathe, now his hands seemed to greedily grab any part of her he could. He had long pulled his fingers out of her and began to lick his way down her smooth stomach, she was squirming under his hot tongue. When Ichigo ran his tongue over her wet clit she arched her body into his face and he could taste something no man has probably tasted before, he moaned inadvertently at her intoxicating flavor as he began to lick her pussy till he could feel her beginning to cum*_

A loud ringing is heard and Ichigo sits right up in bed, sweaty, and aggravated, searching for the source of the noise. His cellphone is lit up and going off, he grabs it and answers it not even looking at the caller I.D. "Whoever this is can go fuck themselves!" He threw the phone into the wall.

**Next Day- Downtown Tokyo**

Moka is browsing through fur coats in an upscale boutique downtown. Her long pink haired is swept up into a loose bun with pieces falling by her face, she is dress impeccably in a small black dress with leather knee high boots.

A saleswoman returns to her, "Here Miss Kurosaki, here's something you might like."

Moka reads the label, "Do you have any real fur?"

The saleswoman looks alarmed, "No. All our fur is faux."

Moka shrugged and scowled, "Of course. The animals. How silly of me."

The saleswoman walks away as if sensing some evil and Moka's scowl deepens, a small girl is sitting there looking at her slurping on some little sucker.

"Fuck off," Moka mouths to her.

Seeing Mrs. Inoue approaching, Moka "shoos" the child away with her hands.

"I got your message and came as quick as I could."

Moka plastered a warm smile on her face, "I hope I didn't keep you from something."

"Not at all. What's wrong?" Mrs. Inoue asked.

Moka lets out a concerned sigh, "It's Orihime.."

"What about her?"

Moka hesitates, "Well...you promise you won't say anything to her. We've developed a friendship and..."

"Moka you have my word. It isn't drugs it is?"

Moka shook her head,"Worse I'm afraid. I think there's something going on between Orihime and her music teacher."

"Ishida? That's crazy," Mrs. Inoue exclaimed.

Moka feigned sadness, "I know...She's so young and he's so-"

"Common and lowly!" Mrs. Inoue chimed in.

"He's been sending her love letters that she hides under her doll house. I questioned whether or not to tell you, but something like this could destroy her reputation at Oakwood and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Moka picked out an expensive suit and approached the sales counter as she spoke, "I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I'd hate to see Orihime ruin things with an upstanding boy like Kaien."

Mrs. Inoue nodded profusely, "I cannot thank you enough."

"You will be discreet about this?"

Mrs. Inoue bobbed her head again, "Absolutely."

The sales woman looks at Moka and says, "Cash or charge?"

Moka looks through her purse vaguely, "Oh poo. I left my credit card at home."

Mrs. Inoue immediately pulls out her purse, "Let me get this for you."

"Oh please. I can't have you do that," Moka says in an innocent voice.

Mrs. Inoue smiled at her prized mentor, "It's the least I can do for someone as selfless as you."

The saleswoman cringed as she heard the elder woman speak to one of her frequent _bitch_ customers so kindly.

Mrs. Inoue hands the saleswoman her credit card and Moka thanks her.

Moka waves as Mrs. Inoue leaves the store on a mission, probably to find Orihime and Moka smiles. "Well...a free 3,000 dollar suit, revenge on that little skank...well done Moka," she congratulates herself while leaving the store.

"Only nut-bags talk to themselves."

Moka turned to the voice and it belonged to the child she shooed away who was now sitting outside the shop on a bench.

Moka leaned in real close to the kid and whispered, "You shouldn't be out here alone child...some bad person might come by and snatch you up...you know what they do to little kids like that?"

The child's eyes were wide now and Moka was sneering, "They cut your little faces up and your arms off and-"

"Get over here Chrissy!" a woman yelled and the child timidly ran to her mother under Moka's demented gaze.

"Ha you fucker!" she exclaimed pleased with herself once again.

**A/N Ok...that was fun right? Mean mean Moka...bad Renji...I know he wouldn't really sell Rukia out but oh well lol... Anyways if you want to read more RnR Love ya!**

**-VK**


	6. You're Hurting My Heart!

**A/N **

**Ok, I'm so happy you guys are digging my story. This chapter is kind of long but integral to the story so it had to be done but I wouldn't say it's "filler" either. So...for those of you who do know the movie...in your reviews let me know if you noticed what I switched up from the movie in my fic and then thank me for sparing you the real storyline...is that confusing? At any rate...look forward to fun, a new character, and some IchiRuki time!**

**Bleach and Cruel Intentions do no belong to me...**

**Chapter 6- You're Hurting My Heart!**

**Inoue Apartment Downtown-**

Uryu is busy giving Orihime a cello lesson and suddenly her mother storms into the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Uryu stops playing and looks at her, "Excuse me?"

"I'm paying you to give cello lessons. Not to pervert my child!"

Orihime's face went red, "Mother!" she tried to interject.

Uryu bit back his anger and remained cool, "Mrs. Caldwell I think you're misunderstanding something."

Bunny Inoue clipped her heel on the marble floor, "Is that so?"

Suddenly she held up a stack of letters from behind her back, obviously Uryu's letters.

"Care to explain these," she snipped.

Orihime looked to Uryu desperately, "M..Mother! Where did you find those?"

"Margarita found them while cleaning your room!"

"Maria!" Orihime corrected her on the Latin housekeepers name.

"What-the-fuck-ever!" Mrs. Inoue snapped back at her.

"Those are my letters! My personal private letters!" Orihime was practically sobbing in anger.

Mrs. Inoue scowled, "Don't you raise your voice at me. Go to you room, now!"

Orihime turns to Uryu with desperation in her eyes.

"Now!" her mother persisted.

Uryu nodded at Orihime to abide her mother and Orihime runs fitfully out of the room. Uryu turns to face a pissed off Mrs. Inoue.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect. I got you off the streets and this is how you repay me!"

"Got me off the streets?" Uryu blinked at the audacity of this woman, "I live a few blocks from here!"

"Whatever. You are never to set foot in this house again and you are never and I mean never to see my daughter again. Is that understood?"

Uryu grabs up his sheet music and Mrs. Inoue waits for him to leave.

"First of all, ma am, I never touched your daughter and second of all I am not some poor street scum!"

Mrs. Inoue just motioned to the door for him to leave, Uryu Ishida stormed out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him.

Uryu was grumbling in the elevator down, "Took me off the streets...the nerve...bitch."

The elevator stops and the doors open, Moka and Ichigo are standing in the doorway, both wearing dark shades, Moka hands Uryu a letter- from Orihime.

**Kurosaki Townhouse- Downtown Tokyo**

Uryu is sitting uncomfortably on probably the most expensive chair he'd ever seen and was reading Orihime's letter to himself while Moka and Ichigo watched.

"Wow. I never knew she had these kind of feelings..." Uryu sighed, even more depressed now.

"You're a lucky guy," Ichigo said.

Uryu's eyes began to tear up, "She really loves me..."

Moka and Ichigo both roll their eyes simultaneously.

Uryu looked to Moka's pretty face for answers, "What do I do now?"

"What do you do? Tell her you love her!"

"But I can't even see her. She doesn't have her own phone, I don't even have her e-mail address!" Uryu's voice was pained and his pain seemed to fuel Moka's intensity.

Ichigo eyed Uryu for a moment then said, "Look...email is for geeks and pedophiles. Be romantic. Write her another letter.

"How will I get it to her?"

Moka smiled like a shark about to bite, "Since she is such a dear friend of mine, I will make sure she gets it."

Uryu looked to both Ichigo and Moka, beautiful socialites, wearing perfectly pressed clothes, with perfect smiles, he suddenly felt as if he was handing his soul to the devil.

"Why are you being so good to me," he asked suddenly.

"Well I want Orihime happy of course and we both know you want to make her happy, right Uryu?"

Moka hands Uryu a pen and paper, "So make her happy."

Moka continues, "Now just march yourself into the study and start writing. We'll be in there to check on you in a minute."

Uryu leaves the room and Ichigo closes the door behind him. Moka picks up her cellphone and dials.

"Who are you calling?"

"Orihime."

Ichigo shuts her cellphone forcibly.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Before we go through with this, I just want you to be aware of the damage were going to cause," Ichigo said carefully.

Without hesitation Moka says, "I'm aware," then she picks up her phone again but once again Ichigo snaps it shut.

"Are you really? I mean, we've done some pretty fucked up shit in our time but this.. I mean, were destroying an innocent girl. You do realize that."

Moka suddenly stopped fussing and stared at Ichigo, "My...my...what is this... did my little Ichi grow a conscience? This little Rukia doll must be good, to see the effect she has had on you, I might want to try her then too...I want some pure...white...milk," she purred.

Ichigo didn't know why but suddenly he felt possessive and anxious, "Shut up twat!"

"Well aren't you Mr. Testy!" Moka just laughed and said, "Kaien Shiba is going down and if you're not going to help me, someone else will."

"You amaze me."

Moka snorted, "Eat me, Ichigo. It's alright for you to fuck everyone, but because I'm a girl it's wrong. Well let me tell you something, I didn't ask to be a girl. Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Mary fucking Sunshine twenty four seven, so I can be considered a "laaady." Do you think I take delight when I hear - "Moka is so wonderful." "Moka is a model child." I'm the Marsha fucking Brady of Tokyo and sometimes I want to kill myself for it. No, I don't enjoy being a part of the weaker sex and for that reason everyone around me is going to suffer. So there's your psychoanalysis Doctor Freud. Now are you in or out?"

Ichigo said nothing but seemed floored by her tirade, so Moka takes this as a yes and picks up her phone to dial Orihime.

"Hello Orihime. It's Moka. Alright stop crying. I understand. Hold on for-" she hands the phone to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighs but takes the phone, "Orihime, now I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have a letter from Uryu that he asked me to give to you. Now I can't exactly bring it to your house, since your mother hates me so here's what were going to do..."

**Inoue Apartment- Later That Night-**

The clock is glowing green with a big 1:30 and there are stuffed animals all around Orihime's room. Orihime lies in bed, her eyes wide open. She then crawls out of bed dressed in sweats, she sneaks downstairs and jumps into a waiting cab.

**Kurosaki Townhouse- Guest Room-**

Orihime is lying on a bed while Ichigo and another man enter the room. She sits up nervously eying the unknown man. He had spiky black hair, an incredibly handsome face with an odd "69" tattoo on his cheek, but he was tall and muscular and even Orihime could admit he was dangerously sexy.

"Who's he?" she asked immediately.

The stranger smiled warmly at her, "I'm Shuheii Hisagi, your photographer."

Ichigo put a hand on Shuheii's shoulder, "This is an old friend of mine from tennis camp, he is an aspiring photographer and I thought who more perfect to take your sexy photos for Uryu."

Orihime looked apprehensive but the man did look professional and rich and well...hot as hell.

Shuheii pulled out his camera and snapped a quick shot.

"What are you doing," she asked annoyed.

"Just taking your photo," Shuheii said as Ichigo slipped out of the room noiselessly.

"I look terrible Shuheii..." she whined.

"Call me Hisagi, my friends do," he said warmly, "But you're right. Those clothes don't do you justice. Why don't you take them off."

Orihime gasped, "I'm getting out of here."

The brunette stood to leave and Hisagi blocked her path, "I'm sorry that was out of line."

Orihime looked scared now, "I want to go home."

"Okay, okay. Want me to call your mom for you and have her come pick you up?"

Orihime suddenly stopped whining, "My mom? Don't call that bitch!"

Hisagi smirked, "Why not? Does she not know your here? Jesus, you could get in a shitload of trouble for this. I think we should call anyway."

Orihime suddenly launches herself on him sobbing, "Please...please...I'll do anything just don't call my mom!"

Hisagi smiled at how easily she could be molded, "Orihime, all I want to do is give you a kiss."

Orihime blushed, "Why, you don't really know me?"

"Ichigo spoke of his sister's beautiful friend, but in person- well lets just say your breath taking."

Orihime was naive and his eloquent words swept her off her feet momentarily, "Just one kiss, and then I can go?"

"Of course. I'm not a monster."

Orihime breathes a sigh of relief and Hisagi pulls her up till she is standing with her feet firmly planted on the floor.

"Just a kiss right?"

"I swear."

Orihime closes her eyes and then puckers up. Hisagi takes the string holding up her sweats and pulls it open.

Orihime bolts to attention, "What are you doing?"

"You promised to let me kiss you."

Orihime looks confused, "But..."

Hisagi chuckled softly, "I don't want to kiss you here (pointing to her lips) I want to kiss you there." Hisagi put a warm hand on her covered mound.

Orihime looks up to Hisagi and then she finished pulling the string to her sweats and they fall to the floor around her ankles.

**Inoue Apartment- Next Morning-**

Mrs. Inoue enters Orihime's room, "Are you up yet? Were gonna be late for the-"

She notices her daughters bed is empty.

She went over to Orihime's bathroom and knocked, "Orihime?"

"I'm in the bath mom!" Orihime yelled from inside.

"Well hurry up, were going to be late for lunch at Mrs. Shihoin's estate," she yelled back.

Orihime gazed quietly upon herself in front of the mirror, tears streaked her face and she applies different types of makeup to cover hickeys all over her neck. She then unbuttons her shirt and grimaces noticing she also had hickeys all over her breasts.

**Rosemond Estate – Terrace**

It was a pleasant day, weather wise, and Yoruichi, Mrs. Inoue, and Orihime are having lunch outside. Orihime is wearing a turtleneck.

Mrs. Inoue looked up from a bite of her salad, "It was nice of you to invite us up for the weekend, Yoruichi."

"The more the merrier," she said but then looked at Orihime, "Is everything alright my dear?"

Orihime is looking pale and unsettled, "I'm just not feeling well."

Ichigo and Hisagi both walk up carrying their tennis rackets.

"Afternoon ladies," both men chiming in together.

Orihime is instantly stunned to see Hisagi and is equally surprised when both men sit at the table.

Mrs. Inoue narrows her eyes at Ichigo, "I didn't know you'd be here Ichigo."

"I wasn't planning on it, but since my old tennis mate Shuheii stayed over last night, I decided what a lovely day for tennis!"

Orihime looked at Hisagi and he strokes the shaft of his racket suggestively.

"Well, its always nice to see you Ichigo," said his aunt and then she looked at Hisagi, "I haven't seen you in a few years Shuheii, you've grown up nicely," she praised the handsome man.

"This, Mrs. Inoue, is Shuheii Hisagi, tennis pro at the club and a family friend."

Shuheii smiled dashingly and took the elder Inoue's hand and kissed it, eliciting a blush from Bunny Inoue.

Suddenly Orihime runs from the table into the house.

"What's wrong with her," Ichigo chuckled.

Everyone at the table shrugged or looked baffled.

Mrs. Inoue stood from the table, "Would you excuse me for a minute?" Then she followed her daughter into the house.

Shuheii feigned concern, "I hope she's alright.."

Yoruichi looked a bit worried and then she too rose, "I better go check on them."

After Yoruichi left, Shuheii yawned in boredom, "Okay Ichigo, I'm off, any more favors like that, feel free to call."

"See ya!"

"Oh well alone again..." Ichigo sighed aloud.

"Talking to yourself?"

He jerked his head to see a vibrant Rukia walking out onto the terrace. Her black hair was in a loose ponytail with a purple ribbon tied in it. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress and she looked like icing to Ichigo...creamy white and delicious.

"Hi Rukia, what are you up to today," he said happy to see her.

"I'm going to do some volunteer work."

Ichigo smirked at her goody goody activity, "Need any company?"

"You? Volunteer? I don't think so."

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know? Maybe I'd like it. I'm trying to change here. You could be more supportive."

Rukia then surprised him and smiled a big genuine smile, a smile that made his insides feel like goo.

"Okay big boy, your in then!"

"Babe, you're looking at the next Mother Teresa," he said laughing.

Rukia shook her head and laughed.

* * *

**GreenVale Retirement Home-**

A nurse is escorting Ichigo and Rukia down the hall, "It's really nice when young people help out. Most of our patients don't have family that visits."

The group stop at a door and open it revealing an old man sitting in his hospital bed, "Mr. Yamamoto, we have a visitor for you."

Ichigo began to enter the room, when the nurse stops him, "Actually Ichigo you're going to spending the hour with Mrs. Kaede."

The nurse escorts a visibly grumpy Ichigo from the object of his desires, Rukia, down the hall and Rukia waves "bye bye" to him.

Ichigo caught a glimpse of Rukia smiling warmly and sitting next to the old man's bed and pulling out a book of poetry, wow she really is an angel he thought.

Later, Ichigo is doing a crossword puzzle sitting next to Mrs. Kaede's bed. She is clearly very senile and he ignores her even lighting up a cigarette while completing the puzzle. He even had the audacity to ash his cigarette into her bedpan.

"Did I ever tell you the time when my late husband sent me-"

"Yes, you already did," he said slightly aggravated because he thought he would be volunteering with Rukia not sans her.

Mrs. Kaede looked very confused, "I did?"

Ichigo not even looking up from his paper said, "Yes, right after we played backgammon."

"We played backgammon?" she asked in a daze of old age.

"Uh huh. You beat me three times."

"I did?"

"Yep, then I fucked your daughter."

Mrs. Kaede looked slightly alarmed, "Excuse me?"

Ichigo turned to her putting his cigarette out in the bedpan.

"I said, do you want some water?"

"Oh...no thank you.."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, Ichigo called for whoever to come in.

Rukia comes in and Ichigo instantly feels happy seeing her beautiful face, she is followed by the same nurse as before.

"How are we doing in here," the nurse asked.

Mrs. Kaede could barely hide her misguided excitement, "I won three games of backgammon!"

Ichigo threw Rukia a warm smile and she blushed and smiled back.

* * *

Ichigo was driving Rukia in his Porsche back to the estate, he had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road, she was leaned back in her seat, her hair blowing in the wind, she looked so free and untainted. So unlike-him.

"It's weird. I actually feel good about myself. Can we do this again next week?"

Rukia burst into laughter, "Oh please Ichigo."

"What," he asked surprised at her response.

"I actually feel good about myself?" she said mocking him.

Ichigo huffed, "Well..I do."

Again Rukia laughed, "You must take me for a real idiot."

Ichigo looked confused, "I do not."

"You're going to tell me that you had a good time with that old lady?"

"I did. We played three games of backgammon and..."

Rukia throws him a knowing look and Ichigo's resolve broke, "Alright. I was bored out of my fucking mind. I hate doing charity."

Rukia smiled content at her victory, "That's okay. It doesn't make you a bad person."

Ichigo frowned, "Yes it does.

"No, it doesn't. I'm happy you're being honest with me."

Ichigo scowled, "I can't win with you."

"It's not about winning. You know what your problem is? You take yourself too seriously," the small girl said her laugh carrying on the wind.

Ichigo frowned, "I do not."

Rukia smirked, "Lighten up."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat, she had hit some sort of real emotion in him.

"I am lightened up, just drop it!"

Rukia shrugs, "Fine."

After a few moments driving in silence, a smile spread across Rukia's face. She turned to him and crosses her eyes. Ichigo looks over and notices her antics.

"What are you doing? Stop it, it's distracting!"

Rukia then upped her funny face with crossed eyes by adding little wriggling devil horns with her fingers. Ichigo burst out laughing- a real laugh.

"Cut it out!"

Ichigo was still laughing and Rukia decided she really liked the sound of his laugh.

"Oh dear, are you actually laughing?"

Ichigo straightened himself out, "No!"

Rukia leaned over and made the face again, this time she was almost right in his face, "No? Your not laughing?"

Ichigo pushed her back a little and chuckled, "Stop, we'll wreck my baby!"

Rukia leaned back in her seat and smiled, "There's hope for you yet Ichigo.."

Rukia reached out her tiny pale hand and took his, he squeezed it gently and suddenly Ichigo's heart hurt- literally, like it had suddenly been flooded with emotions he was never prepared for.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was smiling beautifully and seemed very pleased with herself for cracking his tight composure, she was holding his hand and her indigo eyes seemed to bore into him.

Rukia leaned over near the drivers seat and then suddenly licked his mouth playfully, "There! Now were even!"

Ichigo felt his stomach flop and he knew suddenly he was in big trouble, he was no dumb ass. Ichigo's needs, wants, desires, love- it was all tied up at this small girl's whim. Frankly he was screwed.

**A/N Yay! Did you see what I switched up? RnR for more! Love you guys!**


	7. Physical Pain

**A/N, Ok this is an angsty chapter with lots of IchiRuki. Thanks for all the great reviews, I heart your faces!**

**I don't own Bleach or Cruel Intentions.**

**Chapter 7 – Physical Pain**

**Orihime's Guest Room-**

Orihime is lying on the bed sobbing and a knock is heard.

"Who is it?" she snuffled.

"It's Moka"

Orihime gets up and unlocked the door quickly to find Moka standing there looking concerned. Moka comes inside the room and immediately sits on the bed, beckoning Orihime to join her.

"Are you okay?"

Orihime's red-brown locks were disheveled and her eyes were red from crying,  
"No!"

Moka patted the younger girls back sympathetically, "Calm down, tell me what's wrong."

Orihime spoke quietly while averting her eyes, "Something...something awful happened last night?"

Moka jumped a bit for theatrics, "What do you mean!"

Orihime shifted on the bed nervously, "I...I don't think you want to know."

Moka faced the girl head on and firmly put her hands on her shoulders, "Spill!"

"It involves, a family friend...he...took advantage of me."

Moka seemed shocked, "What family friend?" She honestly didn't know there was anyone else involved, she assumed Ichigo had fucked her.

Orihime blushed while tears still dripped down her face, "Shuheii..err ..Hisagi."

Moka laughed suddenly, she couldn't stifle the joy of hearing that her brother had his balls so damn far into that girls purse that he actually recruited a friend for his bad deeds, she made a mental note to verbally castrate him later.

"Hey!" Orihime cried, "Why are you laughing?"

Moka composed herself, "I'm sorry...its just..Hisagi is really hot and he's a tennis pro."

"I know."

Moka smirked, "Does your mother know?"

Orihime shook her head, "If she knew, she'd kill me. It happened at your house last night."

Moka's purple eyes flashed as she imagined the tall, dark, and sexy Hisagi fucking the virgin in all sorts of ways. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Orihime looked dejected, "I don't know."

Moka sighed, "So let me get this straight? You came over to our house late last night and he forced intercourse on you?"

"Well...not exactly."

Moka blinked confused, "He made you give him a blow job?"

"No."

"Well what then?" Moka noticed her tone seemed a bit rough then and she said softer, "Tell me dear..."

Orihime paused then whispers into Moka's ear.

"He ate you out?"

Orihime blushed, "If that's what you call it."

Moka shrugged, "I think you're going to have a hard time crying rape if that's all he did."

"What do I do then?"

Moka thought for a second, "Well, did you like it?"

Orihime clasped her hands together, "Well...I don't know- it was weird. At first it felt icky, then it felt kind of okay. Then, I started getting really hot and then I started shaking and then like, I don't know...it felt like an explosion, but a good one..."

Moka's laugh rang loud then, "Orihime!" still laughing, "You had an orgasm!"

"I did?"

Moka smiled, "I'm so proud of you. You're becoming a woman.."

"I am?"

"Yes, now listen. Now that you're on your way, it would be stupid of you to stop. Think of Hisagi as a tutor. Let him instruct you."

Orihime scrunched her face, "I don't love him. I love Uryu," she whined.

"So? Don't you want to make Uryu a happy pappy? Practice makes perfect, Orihime. My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible," Moka said with a wise hint to her voice.

Orihime gasped, "But...but that would make me a slut!"

Then the auburn haired girl looked to Moka, "Wouldn't it?"

Moka sighed as if Orihime was missing some obvious information, "Orihime, everybody does it. It's just that nobody talks about it."

Orihime ponders this for a minute then whispers, "It's like a secret society?"

Moka plucked a piece of Orihime's hair from her face, "That's one way of looking at it.."

Orihime's big gray eyes lit up, "Cool..."

**Estate Gardens-**

Rukia is sitting on the grass reading, her tiny legs pulled up beneath her. The book she is reading is rather sad, and she finds herself crying lightly. Rukia wipes her eyes and absentmindedly picks a blue flower near her foot, she puts it in her inky hair and continues to read.

**Ichigo's Room-**

Ichigo is looking out his window with a pair of binoculars and Moka walks in, heels clicking, making her presence known.

"I just had a nice chat with Orihime. I don't think Hisagi will have to try so hard next time, I practically spread her legs for him."

"Yippy," Ichigo said in a bored tone.

Moka suddenly eyes Ichigo, he seemed different- even looked different. Ichigo appeared paler than usual, he was dressed much more casually in a pair of red running pants and a light gauzy black hoodie. He seemed...less intimidating?

"Who are you spying on, you fruit?"

Ichigo handed the binoculars to his sister, "Take a look for yourself."

Moka looked into the binoculars to see a teary Rukia still sitting and reading in the garden.

"Yeah," Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Moka snorted, "Good god! She looks like an American Eagle ad. And look! The wittle baby's crying, she's upset by the big bad book."

Ichigo ripped the binoculars from her hands, "Shut up."

Moka suddenly was pissed, "What the fuck is your problem bitch boy?"

Her cheeks were now flushed and he could see she was about to flip the fuck out, all the years they lived together as step siblings, Ichigo had always paid her special attention, he could see she was annoyed by his fixation on the girl.

Ichigo smiled at Moka mockingly, "Nothing dear sister."

Moka narrowed her eyes, "She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

Ichigo huffed, "If you must know, yes. I don't know what to do. I can't stand the holier than thou bullshit and yet, I'm completely infatuated with her."

Ichigo paused and looked down, "She...she made me laugh."

Moka threw her hands up in the air, "And that's why your losing this bet?"

"I'm not losing the bet. It's just taking longer than I expected."

Moka stuck her hand out waiting for Ichigo to put something in it.

Ichigo looked at her reaching hand, "What?"

"Do you mind I have my new Porsche keys, I wanna take it out for a ride?"

Ichigo frowned, "Moka, the only thing you're going to be riding is me. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Moka raised a brow as her furious step-brother stormed out of the room.

"Looky looky...who's a sucker now..." she said in amazement.

**Estate Gardens-**

Rukia continued reading her book and didn't notice the steps coming behind her, suddenly she catches a glimpse of orange and puts her book down.

"Am I bothering you?"

Rukia laughed, "No, not at all. Have a seat."

Ichigo sits down next to her, he notices that she looks breathtaking in the blue flowers of the garden and sees the one she stuck in her hair. He really wanted to kiss her then, make his sister's ugly words and motives go out of his mind.

Instead he just said, "You look very lovely today."

Rukia blushed, "How many other girls have you said that to today?"

Ichigo frowned, "None. I also doubt any would look as beautiful as you- anywhere."

Rukia fidgeted, "Well...I'm reading a new book..."

"Yeah and by the red rims around your eyes, I can see its a comedy," he said sarcastically.

"Oh...its just sad...in a beautiful way..." Rukia paused, "Do you know what I mean?"

Suddenly her orange haired companion got very quiet and drew his legs up to his chest, "Yes...yes I do," his voice was low.

"But, I think I need to cheer you up," Ichigo said suddenly.

Rukia scowled, "How are you going to do that dummy?"

Ichigo grinned mischievously and slowly turned to her, he leaned over her small body on the grass and a look of alarm fell on her face.

"Ichi-"

Ichigo grabbed up the tiny girl and began to tickle her mercilessly and she giggled and laughed so hard real fat tears were coming out of her eyes.

The two were rolling around on the grass attacking each other playfully until Ichigo landed flush on top of her. There was a moment of tense silence and Ichigo watched Rukia's beautiful face closely looking for a sign of anything.

She was panting and his body felt incredible pressed to hers and suddenly she was paralyzed.

Ichigo took a minute to let her protest, then he dove in for a kiss. He didn't ease his lips on hers or "ask for entrance," he literally devoured her mouth, he was frantic- kissing her like it was his only chance.

He grabbed her hair roughly and planted hot open mouth kisses on her cheek and neck. Rukia had long lost composure and was kissing him just as feverishly. Both of the small girls hands were gripping his shirt and she was sucking his tongue and moaning into his mouth.

Ichigo heard her cry out his name in passion and he hissed with pleasure, his groin was on fire and she tasted like mints and ice. He couldn't control any part of his body anymore he was nipping her neck and licking the marks he was leaving, her body was arched and pressed right into his.

Ichigo could feel her grinding onto his erection as they made out and he didn't think he could handle much more of this without taking here right there in the garden. Rukia felt his mouth all over her neck and the tops of her chest; everywhere his mouth touched it felt like it was on fire.

Soon he was sucking on the top of her cleavage and his hand was running soft lines on her inner thighs, she was wet as hell and suddenly she pushed him away- hard.

Ichigo immediately stood up, "I'm sorry about that," his voice was still dripping with lust and his eyes looked pitch black now.

Rukia was splayed out on the ground below him, her hair was everywhere and her skin was pink, she was breathing like she had forgotten how, "I am too," her voice was strained.

Ichigo paced above her for a minute and then suddenly looked angry, "You know what? I don't take it back," he said pointing a finger down on the flustered girl.

Rukia blinked her big dark lashes wet with different emotions, "What are you doing to me?"

Ichigo's amber eyes softened and he ran a hand through messy orange locks, "I love you, you can disagree all you want Rukia...but...I know it, I can feel it all the time."

Rukia fixed her dress now and stood up from the ground, she was trying to look in control but was failing miserably, "I thought you said we were going to be friends."

Ichigo's chest felt a familiar pain, "I can't handle it. I can't keep my feelings bottled up like you. Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me," his voice cracked and suddenly sounded very dismal, "Tell me!"

Rukia looked at him her indigo eyes trying to read his soul and it sucked him in, he caught his breath as he drowned in her gaze.

"I have feelings for you."

Ichigo's body seemed to snap back into place at that hope, "Then what's wrong? I love you Rukia. It's not like you have a husband, unless you're married to Jesus."

Rukia scowled, "That's not fair."

Ichigo was breathing heavily with anxiety now, "Why can't we be together?"

He looked down at the small girl standing in front of him, her little hands curled into fists that were shaking, she was trying to be tough but her body was wracking with stifled sobs.

"You really want to know why this can't happen Ichigo?"

"Yes," he said thickly.

Rukia touched his hand lightly-wistfully, tears were running freely down her face.

"Tell me baby...tell me why you can't love me," he said, voice also breaking with emotion.

"It's because...I don't trust myself with you," Rukia took a deep breath as if it hurt to get this out, "I took a vow and because of you I'm tempted to break it. Don't destroy that for me. Please."

Ichigo felt his eyes sting and he looked away, "This physically hurts... no one ever said..." his voice trailed off, "You are hurting me so much right now Rukia!"

Rukia's big eyes went blank and she grabbed her book, "I'm sorry," she said simply and walked towards the house leaving him standing there feeling more alone the he had ever felt.

**Ichigo's Bedroom-**

Ichigo stormed up to his room just wanting a damn moment to breathe, he walks in to find Orihime giving a rather content looking Hisagi a blow-job on his bed.

"Oh for fucks sake!"

Orihime looked up, startled and Hisagi laughs, "Hey Ichigo, what up," he says casually.

"Look you two...fucks...I'm having a rotten day, do you think if you guys don't mind you could get your stupid fucking faces out of MY room!"

Hisagi shrugged, "Little Miss Inoue here might be able to kiss your pain away, she's been kissing my pain for an hour now..."

Orihime grinned devilishly, "I think I know how to cheer you up," she crawls across the bed and starts to unzip his pants, he backs up enough from the bed to make her stupid ass fall right onto the floor with a thud.

"OW! YOU DICK!"

Hisagi vaguely looks over to Orihime in a heap on the floor, "Oh wow that looked like it might leave a mark," he said with a yawn.

Hisagi pulls up his pants grabs Orihime's wrist and drags her up, "Hey honey, lets go fuck in my car...I have an Escalade."

Orihime just nods and then sticks her tongue out at Ichigo as they leave his room.

Ichigo snarls in disgust and then slams the door behind them.

**Rukia's Guest Room Later-**

It had been a terrible evening so far for Rukia, she was depressed and confused but mostly feeling guilty. She laid there all tangled up in the black satin sheets, her hair messy and her small body was only covered by a pink slip dress; her head hurt and she felt more out of control then ever.

Rukia picked up the book from earlier and thought about reading it but a sour taste formed in her mouth and instead she chucked it across the room.

A sudden loud knocking at her door made her bolt upright and try to straighten her messy black hair quickly.

"Come in," she said without much conviction.

After a moment the tall orange haired boy stepped cautiously into the room, he look dejected.

"I just came to say goodbye," his voice was very quiet.

Rukia suddenly felt angry and her face flushed red, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the city. I may take off to Europe for the rest of the summer. I just can't handle it around here...anymore."

Rukia's head fell and her fists tightened until her nails were possibly breaking skin, "Fine then, I think that's for the best."

Rukia noticed Ichigo looked a wreck, he had on jogging sweats, his face was sweaty but pale, he seemed...distant. His beautiful amber eyes were hard and she could tell he was trying to keep it under control. Mostly he looked hauntingly handsome though, she had never seem him display such incredible emotion with just his body.

"Good for you," she heard him snip.

"Ichigo, please. I don't want us to end on bad terms," Rukia now got off the bed and walked over to him.

Ichigo could barely feel his legs, he was so depressed, destroyed, he felt sick. Here was Rukia letting him go for the "greater good" and she wasn't going to stop him. As she came closer to him, he appraised her tiny, precious milky body, her shiny black hair, and those giant blue eyes. Smirking he realized- she was always too good for him. He had been a fool.

Ichigo put a hand up to stop her from coming any closer to him, "Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You make me sick. You're a hypocrite and I don't associate with hypocrites," his voice was cold.

Rukia's indigo eyes filled up with fresh pooling tears, "How am I a hypocrite?"

"Oh please Rukia. You spend all your time preaching about waiting for love. Well here it is. Right in front of you, but you're going to turn your back on it. I'm sorry that were not at the age where we can get married. If we were, I'd propose, but that's not going to happen. So I guess we're just fucked. I'll move on, but you...you're going to have to live with yourself knowing you've turned your back on love. And THAT makes you a hypocrite."

Ichigo spent his last ounce of drained energy and headed towards the door, "Have a nice life, " he threw up a hand in the air waving her off.

Suddenly as Ichigo was about to turn the handle and exit he felt a sudden throttle to his body and he looked down- a sobbing little raven haired beauty was clinging on to him for dear life, "Please don't go."

Ichigo's chest once again was in so much pain, his throat felt so tight he couldn't breathe, "Get off me."

Rukia grabbed his face with both her hands and pulls herself up to kiss him. Her delicious mouth was desperately trying to convince him to stay and Ichigo's chest was suddenly no longer hurting as he drew her body up to his and her legs automatically looped around his waist.

They stumbled over to her bed, Ichigo was kissing her deeply and his tongue was trying to taste every inch of her mouth, she was moaning and writhing in his arms with intense emotions and desire.

Ichigo's brain stopped functioning as he throws her onto the bed, her chest was heaving as she panted for air. Her little pink slip dress was disheveled and out of place exposing beautiful parts of Rukia he had never seen. She just laid there waiting...he ran a hand up her soft thigh and this gained him a gasp from the small girl.

Rukia wanted him more than anything in the world. Somewhere in the middle of his tirade she had decided that she was indeed in love with him and now she wanted him to possess her. Her breasts were now exposed to him and she is still crying desperately. Ichigo had never seen a more desirable creature.

Ichigo slowly starts to push her small dress up and left her in nothing but black panties, her beautiful body was glowing then in the dim light of the room, she literally made him dizzy with lust.

Ichigo leaned his long body over hers and started sucking hard on her neck feeling her pulse into his mouth, he could feel her little heart beating wildly for him. Suddenly he pulled back and stood above her looking down at her on the bed, he wanted to fuck her so much, to make her his own, he wanted so much- but

"I'm sorry ...I can't"

Rukia's tear stained face gazed up at him shocked, and Ichigo is already gone and out the door.

**Ichigo's Room-**

A few minutes later Ichigo storms into his room closes the door and then leans on it, his breathing was erratic.

"Shit," he said aloud, "Shit shit shit." Ichigo wiped his eyes and felt moisture, he was crying, "shit."

Ichigo walked over to his mirror and gazed on his face with horror, "Get it together you pussy!"

**A/N Poor Ichigo and Rukia...geez...well I hope you like my story, your reviews rock!**


	8. Beyond Perfect

**A/N once again thanks for the reviews, REMINDER- this story is like a mesh of a show I like and how I would like to imagine a movie I like with Bleach characters in it, this is not an original idea obviously since both concepts are owned by others, this is just for my own enjoyment and others who enjoy this.**

**Besides that, have fun! IchiRuki Lemon!**

**Chapter 8 – Beyond Perfect**

**Rosemond Estate-**

A cab pulls up to the house. The front door opens and a crying Rukia quickly leaves the house and climbs into the cab. She closes the door and the cab speeds off, Moka had been watching from the second story window smiling the whole time.

**Ichigo's Room-**

Ichigo is sleeping in his bed, during the day. His beloved journal lays beside him. An empty bottle of vodka is also snuggled up to his chest.

Moka looked her brother over and smiled, she pulls out a peacock feather and tickles his nose.

Ichigo stirred away and looks up to see Moka standing above his bed.

"Good morning...or...should I say good afternoon?"

Ichigo cracked open a sore eye that was still red and his head hurt like hell, "Ya...great morning, now what do you want Moka?"

Moka smiled innocently and ticked a finger to her chin, "No need to get all pissy bro, just wanted to know how it went last night?"

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, he wished she would leave, his head hurt and he most certainly was feeling that persistant chest pain again, "With who?"

Moka looked annoyed, "Well...I most certainly know how it went with Orihime, she won't shut up about Hisagi and how skilled her blowjobs are getting, gawd she's a natural skank!"

Ichigo's eyes seemed to close back shut involuntarily," I mean how'd it go with Mrs. Jesus!" she snapped him back to attention.

Ichigo sat up in bed, "If your asking if I nailed her the answer is no."

Moka smirked, "She shot you down."

Ichigo shook his head pitifully, "Exactly the opposite."

Moka looked shocked, "Well what went wrong? Did Mr. Willy not come out and play?"

Ichigo's amber brown eyes darkened with an unknown emotion, "I don't know. She was lying on the bed, ready to do it, but I –I don't, I was... I just didn't feel right about it."

Moka's beauitful face twisted into a frown, "You're telling me you had the chance to fuck her and you didn't. God you are a pussy."

Ichigo seemed more awake now and Moka was pushing every button she knew he had, "You know what, you nosy tramp, it was a lapse of judgement soon to be rectified."

Ichigo climbed out of bed and put on his robe and headed towards the door.

"If you're heading towards her room, you won't find her."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, "Where is she?"

Moka smile grew large, very large with contenment, "You don't know?...Oh hun...she left thirty minutes ago."

Ichigo blinked, "Where'd she go?"

"She wouldn't say. She apologized to your aunt and told her she was going to stay with some friends,"

Moka paused and looked onto to Ichigo's suddenly pale face, "Face it Ichi..you blew it. That girl has come to her senses and she will never go near you again."

Ichigo looked away from his vile sister and threw off his robe and began to dress as quickly as possible,

"We'll see about that."

**Renji's Apartment-**

Renji Abarai's room is a shrine to hot babes, there are posters all over the walls. Renji is busy dumping muscle magazines, several issues of Seventeen, and some Broadway CDs into a trash bag when the phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello?"

**Ichigo's Porsche Highway-**

Ichigo is talking on his cellphone.

"Is she with you?"

"Who is this?"

"Ichigo, you faggot. Is she with you?"

Renji hated talking to this boy lately, "No, she is not."

Ichigo's voice was hinting panic, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, why don't you just leave her alone."

Ichigo clenched his fists, "Abarai, I'm gonna out your ass in two seconds if you don't tell me where she is."

Renji sighed, "I told you I don't know."

Ichigo began to count, "1..."

Renji slammed his fist into a wall, "Alright. She is staying with some friends of her parents, the Aizen's, she caught a train twenty minutes ago."

"You better not be fucking with me cause it's your ass on the line."

Ichigo shuts his phone violently, "Motherfucker," he yelled slamming his fist into the dashboard illiciting blood from all five knuckles.

**Train Concourse-**

A group of passengers are exiting the train, Rukia is among them and she stops to a hault when she sees Ichigo standing in the distance. Rukia's heart flopped, he was standing in a crowd looking so lost, his usually impeccable hair was messy and unkept, he was so strong looking but she could see in his face he was falling apart.

Suddenly Rukia drops her bags and rushes over to Ichigo and embraces him. Ichigo's depressed features immediately brightened when he rezliaed she had wanted him here, he was wanted.

Ichigo cupped her small face in his hands and kissed her deeply, she moaned into his mouth and for a minute Ichigo felt perfect.

**Kurosaki Townhouse-**

Ichigo carries a giggling Rukia into his bedroom. They were still kissing and he plops her down onto to the bed, and a lamp fell off the nightable and broke.

Ichigo laughed, "Oops?"

Rukia silenced him by pressing her mouth hotly onto his, she was literally gripping his chest with such ferver he thought she was afraid he would vanish.

Rukia immediately was taking iniative by ripping off his shirt to reveal his well muscled chest and she ran her hands all over him and began to unzip his pants, they fell to the floor.

Ichigo moaned at Rukia's bold actions and began to suck the crook of her neck and lick her collarbone, she was moaning so loud he knew she wanted him.

Ichigo pulled her black shirt right over her head and unclasped her bra, he brought his mouth to her chest and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard. Rukia was soaked now and panting hard, she had never felt anything like this in her life. Ichigo was working on unbuttoning her pants but was struggling, "Fuck this!"

Ichigo ripped the buttons off her pants and pulled them down, now they were both naked and Ichigo felt like he was in a haze. He kept kissing Rukia hard, not letting her have any air, while his one hand was stroking her breast, the other was dipping in and out of her wet pussy.

"Ah...oh my.." Rukia felt his long finger inside her and she wanted to scream, he then added one more finger and another was playing with her clit expertly, her body curved into his hand as if she wanted more, much more.

Ichigo finally broke their kiss and Rukia was breathing so hard he thought she might pass out, the beautiful girl was lost in a haze and kept grinding into his fingers desperately.

Ichigo slowly licked his way down her chest and over her stomach, he moaned in ecstasy at the taste of her sweaty silky skin. Ichigo spread her thighs apart and pulled her to the edge of the bed, putting his face between her legs, Rukia snapped up her darkened eyes looking at him in wonder.

Ichigo licked her folds gently at first, tasting her, he was a goner after that. He couldn't imagine a better taste, he needed it. Ichigo plunged his tongue into her core and she screamed, he put two fingers in her and pumped them in and out as he sucked and licked her clit fiercly. He found that spot inside her and rubbed his long fingers over it as he bit onto her clit-hard.

Rukia was going wild, her body was thrashing all over the bed and she came hard into his mouth, screaming his name the whole time. Ichigo's cock was harder than it had ever been as she came on his lips, he looked up at her in awe- she was gorgeous and now panting- waiting.

Ichigo raised himself up on her, propped up by his elbows, "Honey, you are so delicious," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. Rukia knew what was next and for a moment her insides tightened and she finally felt nervous but she knew she loved him and when he thrust into her core without hesitation, she screamed in pleasure and pain.

Ichigo didn't want to allow her time to change her mind, at this point if he didn't have her he would die. He felt her pussy walls clamp on him, she was so damn tight.

Ichigo slowly was pushing into her, Rukia's body was wet with sweat and she kept murmuring things into his neck. He kissed her tenderly as he started to thrust harder into her, she could feel his cock inside her, filling her.

Ichigo lifted her ass off the bed and began to thrust faster, his cock going deeper in her, she was moaning loudly now and his insides were fillling with fire.

"I love you.." she said frantically barely a whisper, those words were all it took for Ichigo to go wild, he began pumping in and out of her as fast as he could, her pussy was soaked and twitching all over his dick, he knew she would cum , hopefully before he did.

"Ichigo!" she screamed as her core tightened on his dick, her orgasm sending her into the bliunding white and he thrust into her through her climax making her scream louder.

Finally Ichigo grabbed her body tight to his and he groaned like a wild animal into her chest as he released inside her. Everything in the room was suddenly very quiet and the two held onto one another breathing hard and not letting go, Ichigo looked down on Rukia, her face was red and her hair was stuck all over it. She was breathing hard and looked dazed, "Rukia," he murmured.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I don't know what to do," he said his voice low and husky, "I love you too much..."

She laughed a little bit pushing her face into his neck, "Is that bad?"

Ichigo kissed her sweet lips softly, "Would you still love me without my Porsche?"

Rukia seemed to laugh hysterically at this and she snuggled her naked body into his, "You're so silly Ichigo, I would love you if you drove a ten-speed."

Ichigo smiled at that, "Good."

Then he wrapped his long arms around her and tangled themselves in the blankets to drift off.

Later that night Ichigo woke up to find Rukia's warm body missing, she was sitting on the windsill watching him.

"Hi," she said.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, "Is everything okay?"

Rukia walked over to the bed and kissed him gently.

"I'm fine, I have to get going to my friend's house."

Ichigo frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rukia shook her head, "No.."

Rukia looked down at her hands suddenly, "Umm...Ichigo?"

"Yes," he said yawning and he grabbed her hand trying to pull her into the bed with him.

"Was I...no good?"

Ichigo chuckled at the beauty, "Baby, you were perfect. Beyond perfect."

Rukia smiled and leaned over him, running her tiny cool hands into his hair and he closed his eyes; she took advantage and kissed him passionately.

Rukia took leave and closed the door behind her, she walked down the hall and doesn't notice Moka watching her from the other end of the hall, Moka was looking on with furious murder in her eyes...

**A/N Uh...Oh... Moka's pissed... RnR I heart you guys for reading!**


End file.
